BeeCharmed: Missing Scenes
by Pipkin Sweetgrass
Summary: AU, slightly OOC, From the universe of The Bee-charmer. Each story will be complete. NO SLASH! Only Hobbit and Gondorin Goodness.
1. Matchless

Matchless

__

For Stewart…my favorite grumpy ol' bear…never let me babysit. Why? Because I'd do this.

__

Surely it could not have been as bad as he's making it out to be, thought Peregrin Took. Pippin observed his large friend's countenance and decided that maybe, just maybe, it _was_ as bad as he was making it out to be, after all.

Diamond and Estella had set out to find a mate for Boromir, and since then his life had become a series of nightmarish evenings spent with girls he either had nothing in common with, or that could scare the paint right off the wall. This last one, though, was the last straw. He couldn't take it any more.

"You've got to make them stop!" Boromir said grimly. Merry and Pippin looked at each other and sighed.

"Boromir, I've tried to talk to them, we both have. It's done no good at all," said Pippin. "In fact, I think it's only made them more determined than ever!"

"Pippin, I swear, this last one, the poulterer's daughter, you'll recall…well, it's just too much. I can hardly be expected to be charmed by a girl with a better mustache than my own!"

"We'll speak to them," Merry said, "but don't expect them to listen. I can tell you right now they won't."

"Well, at least I'll have a little respite while you four are off in Longcleeve. Faro and Borry will be fine here with me. In fact, I'm looking forward to spending time with them."

Boromir loved his new home, loved being back with his two best hobbit friends anywhere, loved their wives and children, but he was a Man at the end of his rope. Time and experience had cooled his temper and made him a more thoughtful Man, but as we shall see, this can have some unexpected results, Boromir, after all, being Boromir, a Man who hated to be out-done, even by two lovely hobbit ladies. Merry and Pippin did their best to placate him, and he knew in his heart they were helpless and blameless in the matter. He was also quite sure they secretly found a great deal of humor in the matter, and he was right. He could tell now by the way that the two looked at each other when they thought he wasn't looking. Very well, then, he'd just take matters into his own, very capable hands. Always had done, always would.

The two hobbit lads arrived a few days later on their ponies, bags stuffed with clothing and fishing gear. They loved to go fishing with Uncle Bom. He took the two Little Ones to his very favorite creek, where they camped for the evening. As they sat around the fire, Boromir waited patiently. He knew it was but a matter of time. Soon, he got what he was been waiting for.

"Tell us a story, Uncle Bom?" Faro asked. The expectant look on his face reminded Boromir so much of Pippin in his days of the Fellowship. He couldn't help reaching out and ruffling Faro's golden-brown curls… so like his father's.

"Yes, do!" added Borry, his namesake. "Tell us, how did you get to be so strong?"

It was then the idea hatched in Boromir's mind. How splendid! He could not have asked for a better way to get his revenge.

"Well, it's a secret." He said. He waited patiently. 

After about two or three minutes, the Little Ones said as one, "Tell us! Please? Please?"

"Well, you mustn't tell, you know. It's an old soldier's secret."

"We won't tell, will we, Faro?" Borry said, leaning closer in that way that made him look so much like his father.

"Very well, if you promise." Boromir said, knowing hobbits take promises very seriously. He regarded the two, wondering if what he was doing was right, then he shrugged internally, thinking, _this is, after all, war…_

"We promise!" Faro said, his green eyes sparkling.

"Yes, yes! Now tell us!" added Borry.

"All right," Boromir agreed solemnly. "Don't bathe."

"Don't bathe?" Borry looked puzzled.

"Don't bathe," Boromir said again. "It makes you weak."

It was two weeks later when Pippin and Merry showed up, only a day after Boromir had sent their sons home. Boromir could read their faces as they approached. They knew his schedule by now and intended to catch him just as he finished his market day work. They knew. Oh, yes, they knew. He began to laugh out loud. Pippin and Merry approached him, scowling.

"Boromir," Pippin said crossly, "You have to straighten this out! They smell like wet rats!"

"Not 'til you call your wives off." Boromir said firmly.

Pippin looked furious. He crossed his arms. Boromir looked right back at him. He very consciously crossed his own considerable arms. Green eyes locked with green eyes. Boromir meant to win this contest of wills, and waited until he saw Pippin first begin to flag, then altogether wilt.

"I knew it!" Merry crowed. "I win! You owe me a beer!"

"Oh, be quiet, Merry! This isn't funny."

"Well, actually it is, you're just not ready to laugh yet."

"Oh, Merry! Hush! You aren't helping."

"Well, I don't blame him. Have you _seen_ the poulterer's daughter?"

Pippin sagged. "Yes," he muttered, shuddering.

A month later, the boys came to see him yet again. They wanted to help him on market day, as he was going to Bree. They had been angry with Uncle Bom at first for telling them such a big windy, but couldn't stay angry if they tried.

Life was now very good for Boromir. There had been no more matches. He now had everything he needed: a home, good friends, plenty of money and the companionship of these two young ones. Yes, life was…matchless.


	2. The Dance part one

__

The Dance

Welcome to another missing scene! Here, at last, is Boromir's wedding day, in which nerves are strained, romance is in the air, surprises happen and memories are recalled. I think you'll get why it's called **The Dance **once the tale is told. This will be in a few parts, so bear with me. Also, I think I'm going to be moving **Turn the Page **here soon. This one is for the nice lady in Australia who sent me a lovely letter instead of a review. Thank you! It's also for a certain writer I know…and you know whom you are…who said she wished she were Saro. The Caradhras flashback is not mine, not mine, darn it! All Tolkien. I bow before him.

As usual, the characters are not mine except for Saro. The rest is just my visiting with old friends in Middle Earth, and all I get for this is reviews.

The Dance

Part one

It was a fine day for a wedding, Pippin observed. The spacious garden was well decorated. Diamond and Estella had worked hard, along with every available servant they could lay their hands on. Lanterns were hung from branches of trees and bright ribbons festooned the shrubbery as well.

The finest wines had been purchased and the tables were heavy with the wedding-feast. The air was heavy with the scent of flowers. The musicians were tuning up. Diamond had brought out his violin. Pippin would be expected to play, though as a lad he had not cared much for it. Now he was glad his mother had insisted on lessons, and Faro was the one sawing painfully at the fiddle, drawing winces from anyone in earshot, just as it had been when Pippin was the one at practice.

But this day Faro was off the hook. Today, it would be Pippin playing the violin. He had been practicing since Yule. He wanted everything to go right, for today was the day his favorite Man was to wed. He would be standing beside him as Witness along with Merry.

He looked at himself in the looking glass critically. Was the suit right? Was his tie straight enough? Why was his hair always so unruly? He forced a smile. He scolded himself. _Just stop it! Stop worrying and enjoy the day, this is a great day for Boromir. _He almost raked his hand through his hair, then caught himself just in time. He turned this way and that, looking at his image. _Still too thin, even after all these years. Taller, yes, but too thin. _He raked his fingers through his hair, then exclaimed, "Hoy, you fool! Now you have to fix that. You're hopeless." The hobbit in the looking glass seemed to agree.

He combed his hair, finally giving up with a sigh. Why couldn't he have nicer hair, like Merry?

"You look wonderful, darling." This was, of course, Diamond. She'd surprised him and made him jump a little with an undignified cross between a squeak and a squawk. He glared at the Pippin in the looking glass.

"D'you really think so? I wish I had hair like Merry's. His always looks so nice."

"Sweetheart! I'll have you know I love your hair!"

"Oh, come now, really!"

"I do! I like the way it hangs down in front. It really shows off your pretty eyes. And I love the color. It looks wonderful!"

"That's very kind of…" as he turned to address her, he stopped in mid-sentence. She was wearing a new red frock, and it showed off her dark curls, rosy lips and fair skin. It also showed off her figure quite well, nipping in at the waist and dipping low in the back. "My goodness, sweetheart! You look absolutely…mmmm!" He embraced her. His fingers skittered down her bare back, making her shiver deliciously.

"Pippin! Not now, darling!" she laughed. "But later, we can have a little second honeymoon. This wedding fever seems to be catching." Her voice was a sweet, velvety purr that made Pippin's blood suddenly boil. "Anyway, Boromir needs you. He's very nervous, and you do have a way with him. Go and calm him down, will you, before he combs his hair and beard clean off?"

Pippin sighed. Wedding fever, indeed. He put that sentiment away for use later in the evening. He would certainly take up the offer. Diamond did look ravishing. He kissed his little wife and strode down the meandering hall until he got to the spare bedroom with the highest ceiling. High ceiling or no, when he tapped on the door and let himself in, Boromir leapt up from his seat on the bed and rapped the top of his head smartly on said ceiling. He grimaced and made a silent "Ow!" with his face scrunched up. Pippin burst into laughter.

Boromir had always found Pippin's laugh contagious, and now he laughed, too. He rubbed the top of his head. A little plaster from the ceiling had fallen in a fine dust on his shoulders. Pippin made him sit and took the clothes brush and tidied him up, wearing an expression much like the one he wore when tidying up Faro. Boromir suddenly had the odd feeling that their sizes had been reversed, somehow.

Pippin stepped back. He looked at Boromir critically, then with his fingers combed back a stray lock of Boromir's hair. He nodded approvingly. "You look great." he said, and gave Boromir a reassuring smile and a pat on one broad shoulder. 

"So do you." Boromir grinned. He fidgeted, though. Pippin was by now familiar with his habits. He always shuffled his feet about when he was nervous, and bounced his legs up and down.

"Stop that." Pippin scolded. "Everything will be fine, just fine, I assure you."

Boromir heaved a sigh. "I hope you are right. I was nervous when I married Ruby, too. No, I'm sure you are right. It's just that…oh, Pippin, I love her so! She's just the best thing that's happened to me in so long. She's everything to me. I do so hope I can make her happy." His brow furrowed.

Pippin laughed again. He placed a small hand on each of Boromir's large shoulders and gave them an affectionate squeeze, marveling at how like steel the muscles there still were. He couldn't help recalling the first time he'd noticed this in Boromir, so long ago on that cold trek down Caradhras. Boromir had been so kind to him then, trying to keep him warm, speaking up against the folly of taking hobbits into the perils of that freezing, dangerous place, clearing a path through the deep snow, then carrying hobbits down the path, starting with Pippin, himself.

He found himself suddenly deep in his memories of that horrible time. They freshened in him, and echoed and expanded until it was almost like he was there even now…

__

"But happily your Caradhras has forgotten that you have Men with you," said Boromir, who came up at that moment. "And doughty Men, too, if I may say it; though lesser men with spades may have served you better. Still, we have thrust a lane through the drift; and for that all here may be grateful who cannot run as light as Elves."

"But how are we to get down there, even if you have cut through the drift?" said Pippin, voicing the thoughts of all the hobbits.

"Have hope!" said Boromir, "I am weary but I have some strength left, and Aragorn too. We will bear the little folk. The others no doubt will make shift to tread the path behind us. Come, Master Peregrin! I will begin with you."

He lifted up the hobbit. "Cling to my back! I shall need my arms," he said, and strode forward......Pippin marveled at his strength, seeing the passage that he had already forced with no other tool than his great limbs. Even now, burdened as he was, he was widening the track for those who followed, thrusting the snow aside as he went.

Pippin leaned forward, and touched his forehead to Boromir's. He gave a small laugh, a twinkle in his bright green eyes.

"Stop worrying! I know you, Boromir. You'll make her very happy. You'll take care of her, and she will love you until the end of her days. You worry too much, and think too little of your abilities to make others happy. You were a confident soldier, now be a confident groom." Pippin grinned at him now, and was pleased to see the grin returned. "You have had some hard, hard times, my friend. Today, be happy! Do you not know how much faith I have in you? Do you know so little of me, or think my judgment amiss? I know you…_I know you!_ Trust me, now, as I have trusted you. I would not miss this day for anything, and don't you miss it by worrying, you great goose! Now, you look splendid, your Saro loves you and nothing will make her happier than to see you looking so dashing and handsome. Now, let us make ready! Our ladies await us!"

Boromir suddenly embraced Pippin, laughing aloud. Diamond was right. He _did _have a way with Boromir and both Man and hobbit knew it, and could laugh at themselves about it.

"Very well, let us make ready."

"Yes, it is soon time. Let's go see how Merry is faring."

"Excellent idea! Let's go, before we rumple our suits and have to comb our hair. _Again._"

They rose and walked into the long hallway towards Merry's room.

__

Continued in The Dance, part two


	3. The Dance part two

**__**

Author's note:

Of course the few lines of the song are not mine, but Tolkien's. I should be so talented. Again, the characters and the lines of the song are not, repeat, not mine. I get nothing from this but the pleasure of visiting with old friends in Middle Earth, and I humbly beg for reviews. It fuels the muse.

The Dance part two

When Boromir and Pippin first knocked, then walked into the room where Merry was waiting, they couldn't help but be chagrined. There sat Merry, cool, calm and collected and looking absolutely perfect. Not only absolutely perfect, but perfectly content. Merry _knew_ he looked perfect. No fussing and worrying for him.

"By the Light!" Boromir muttered under his breath.

"You would know it, wouldn't you?" Pippin agreed.

Merry laughed at them. "Well, it's not my fault I'm so handsome! You needn't disapprove so."

"How?" Pippin asked, "How do you do it? I've never understood."

"Simple, my dear ass. I have confidence. You have always worried overmuch, Pippin, though you try not to show it." replied Merry. "And you, Boromir! You look as though you are about to bolt. One would think a Man such as yourself wouldn't suffer such restlessness. Get a hold of yourself, my dear fellow!"

Boromir sighed. "You, too? Pippin only just said the same. Am I so awful, then?"

"You are, you are." Merry nodded his head, smiling. "What you need is a little wine."

"Yes, some wine!" The big man rubbed his hands together.

Merry stuck his head out of the door, captured a cousin by the elbow, and asked for wine to be brought to the room. Soon enough, the three were sipping their wine, and this companionable act seemed to calm Boromir a bit, but not enough to suit Merry. He'd had enough experience looking out for Pippin to know what to do; he found Men and hobbits were not so different, no more than lads and adults, really. 

A story, then. Stories had always calmed Pippin, provided they weren't too exciting or frightening. It always worked for Pippin, even to this day, and it worked just as well on Borry and Faro. He'd even used this little trick once or twice with Estella. She'd caught on soon enough, but found she liked it when Merry would ease her mind with a story of some pleasant memory. A story, then, it was, something nice, some nice memory. Something they had in common, something that would make the big southerner forget to be worried for a while.

Storytelling for adults, however, was not quite as it was for young ones. You couldn't just say _once upon a time, _after all. One must make the listener a part of the tale. This was otherwise known as "drawing someone into a conversation" but it worked out the same, in the end.

"This is very good wine," Merry began, "Not exactly _miruvor, _but nonetheless, very, very good!"

"_Miruvor," _Boromir said, "It's been a while since I thought of that, I can tell you! What a miserable reason to drink such a fine cordial, but what good it did! That was a night to remember, now."

Merry inwardly congratulated himself. He like to make his listeners think they had thought of the story, themselves. Somehow, the listener seemed to enjoy a tale more when they thought they had called up the memory themselves.

"What a miserable night that was," Pippin said. He had curled up on the bed, since there was only one chair in the room. Boromir took a seat on the edge of the bed. He was beginning to relax, but Merry noted he seemed to be more perching than sitting. Right. Time to get the story going.

"Do you remember the fire? How happy we were to have had it? I dare say it definitely saved our lives." Merry prodded.

"Do I ever remember it!" Pippin said. He raised his glass to Boromir. "To good old Boromir! If he had not insisted we take as much wood as we could carry…"

"You praise me overmuch," Boromir said. "I only tried to show a little common sense."

"Well, it was uncommon sense if you ask me," said Merry. "Do you remember, Boromir, when we were standing around the fire…"

Boromir chuckled, and now Merry could see him loosen up. He stopped perching and settled back comfortably. "Do I remember?" Boromir said, and took a sip of wine. He rolled the wine around in his mouth and savored the taste, and Merry was quite sure he was also savoring the memory now…

__

The fire had begun to crackle merrily, though they were all quite miserable and huddled about the fire trying to drive away the painful cold that seemed to worm its way through every stitch and hem in their garments. Of all the Fellowship, Boromir seemed best equipped to deal with the cold, perhaps because of his fur-lined cape. He had herded his hobbits ahead and now had them standing just in front of him, right by the fire. He used his big body as a screen to shield them from the blast of freezing wind. A piece of wood cracked and crackled, and sent large sparks out as it was fully consumed by the flames. It settled, and as it did, a few bits of burning charcoal rolled out of the fire pit. They were caught by a gust and blown right under his hobbits. Merry nimbly stepped aside, but Pippin had backed up and tripped on Boromir's feet, falling on his rear end in the snow.

"Hoy, Master Took!" Boromir said, hauling Pippin up. He trod on the charcoal, then put Pippin back on his feet before the fire. "You are not so nimble on your feet as your cousin, I see."

Pippin scowled at him. Merry laughed. Pippin scowled at Merry. "I am so nimble on my feet, and that fool of a Brandybuck knows it." Pippin said.

"Actually, Pippin is a rather good dancer," Merry conceded. "The lasses back home all fan their dance cards for him. Mind, I'm not lacking myself in the matter, but yes; I have to defend my cousin. He is very nimble on his feet."

Pippin grinned at Merry and broke into an impromptu jig for a few moments. Merry laughed heartily; this was his cousin he loved so dearly, full of irrepressible cheerfulness even in terrible circumstances. Boromir watched the youngster do his brief dance, and laughingly agreed. Yes, Pippin could dance.

"Well, you aren't the only one that can dance!" Boromir said. "I've been known to take a turn on the dance floor once or twice, myself."

Pippin regarded Boromir with a decidedly skeptical eye.

"What?" Boromir exclaimed, "You think because I'm big, I can't dance? I assure you, Pippin, just because I'm big does not mean I am a clumsy oaf!"

Pippin didn't look convinced. Merry laughed loudly. Now the others were being drawn into the conversation. Aragorn especially seemed both interested and amused.

"What are you all staring at?" asked Boromir. "Do you all now expect a demonstration?"

A slow smile had begun to spread across Aragorn's face. He raised an eyebrow. Legolas, too, was now paying attention. Soon Gimli and Gandalf, Sam and Frodo, each and every one of the other eight of the Nine Walkers were all looking at him.

"What? What?" Boromir said with an exasperated air. "It isn't as though we have a band to play for us, not so much as a flute or fife, in fact. Besides, this is hardly the time or place." It was then that he noticed the hobbits all exchanging glances. First one, then another began to clap a steady beat.

Frodo stood forth and began to sing.

"There is an inn, a merry old inn,

Beneath an old grey hill,

And there they brew a beer so brown

That the Man in the Moon himself came down

One night to drink his fill…"

"So then, this is a challenge?" Boromir laughed. The clapping and singing continued. "You!" he said to Pippin, "This is all your fault, scamp! You, at least, shan't go unpunished!" He lifted Pippin, who gave a laughing yelp, and Boromir began to dance to the tune. He lifted Pippin to his shoulders where he had to hold on for dear life, for now his dance increased in speed and vigor. Boromir was indeed light on his feet, his size giving the lie to any doubt. He was, indeed, quite good! The clapping and singing increased in tempo. The faster the song, the faster the dance, and the warrior never missed a beat. Pippin looked more like he was riding a bucking pony than anything else, and Frodo's song was accompanied by delighted laughter from everyone, even Gandalf, but none laughed more heartily than Pippin and Merry.

Boromir noticed Frodo had a good voice. The song tickled his fancy, and he was grinning as broadly as his halflings were. At last the song was finished and applause broke out along with shouts of "well done, well done!" Boromir put Pippin back on his feet, then he, Frodo and Pippin all bowed like mummers after a successful play had been finished and the curtain rung down.

Laughter pealed throughout the room. They were now on a second glass of wine. All three were now relaxed, though Pippin was more rumpled than he liked. He'd been so caught up in the memory he had forgotten to mind how he sat, but he wasn't too bad off.

But the real reward for Merry was Boromir, smiling now, at ease and confidant once again. Merry was quite pleased with himself. Sometimes, he was very glad to have learned so many skills in looking after Pippin. Yes, at times it had been difficult, but in the end it was always more than worth the effort.

A tap on the door silenced their merry noise. Diamond popped her head in, regarded the three friends, and smiled to herself. How it warmed her heart to see the three so happy together.

"It's time, now, dear Boromir." She said. "Pippin, darling, brush your breeches before you go so you don't look so rumpled."

Boromir, Merry and Pippin rose. Saro would be waiting.


	4. The Dance part three

The Dance part three

The band had begun to play and the music wafted softly through the sweet spring air. Springtime in the Shire was lovely, and in the gardens of Great Smials, it was even lovelier. Saro stood under an arbor of fragrant jasmine that the Tooks had collected from the forest and cultivated over generations until the vines produced plentiful and wonderfully scented little star-shaped blooms.

Sam stood at the end of the garden, awaiting the bride and groom. He had rehearsed the ceremony endlessly, Rosie had told her. She watched his face suddenly brighten, and turned to see the cause. 

She saw first Merry, then Pippin barreling around a corner followed closely by her sweetheart. The three were shuffling about now, laughing and smiling at each other. They looked all of twelve years old. Then they saw her, and all three dropped their jaws. She lifted a finger to her own jaw and pretended to close her mouth with her finger. They got the message, and closed their mouths. 

The groom and his two witnesses ceremoniously walked down the garden path until they stood before Sam. They turned and faced back down the path in the tradition of hobbit grooms and bowed a kind of hobbit salute to the bride.

With Diamond on her left, Estella on her right and Elanor walking ahead of her strewing fragrant flower petals, Saro made her progression down the garden path. Estella smiled up at her and whispered, "See how he is looking at you? I told you that you look wonderful."

When she arrived at the end of the garden path, she and Boromir stood side by side. He looked at her, and again, she thought he looked all of twelve years old. They knelt before Sam with hands laced together and exchanged vows and rings. Sam placed traditional flower-crowns on their heads and placed the traditional kiss on the cheek of bride and groom, then bade them rise. They kissed each other and the guests began to cheer.

The kiss was a long one. As it lingered, the guests began to cheer louder and louder until they finally parted, upon which the musicians struck up a lively tune. Now chairs were cleared away, Sam took his place with Rosie; Pippin joined the musicians, taking up his violin. He cleared his throat and swallowed. His mouth was so dry that there was a little clicking sound when he swallowed, so he quickly crossed the stage and took a pitcher, which had been put there for the musicians, poured himself a glass of water and took a sip. He rubbed resin on his bow and drew it across the violin softly, then nodded to himself. He took center stage, raised the violin and began to play the introduction to his song. The musicians accompanying him took up the tune as they had rehearsed it so many times.

Boromir and Saro stood amid a circle of hobbits, who stood patiently awaiting the dance, or, as they called it, The Dance. This was yet another hobbit tradition, and no wedding was complete without it. Boromir gathered Saro to him, kissed her lips once more, then the pair just seemed to melt into a slow, graceful dance. The hobbits all around them "ooo-ed" and "aaaw-ed," impressed with the talents of both bride and groom, and enchanted by the way the two had locked eyes. They looked almost as if the world had fallen away from them.

Then Pippin lowered his violin, and in his high, sweet voice, he began to sing, his brilliant eyes lit up and sparkled, and suddenly Diamond fell in love with him all over again as he sang. He was singing for the joining of these two, true, but when one watched and listened, one could tell he was singing about that and much, much more, and this is what he sang…

__

When years go by and we look back on memories

Of The Dance we shared beneath the stars above,

For a little while the entire world was bright,

For a little while we could have touched the sky,

And we never knew if things would turn out right,

We never knew what the next hour might show,

And now I'm glad I didn't know

The way the story would turn out, the way it all would go,

Our lives were better left to sad or happy chance.

I could have missed the pain and tears,

But then I would have missed The Dance.

Looking back upon our story,

All the joy and all the glory,

If I had known, I may have changed it all,

If I had known, I may have refused the call,

If I had known the pains and fears,

If I had known the joys and tears,

Who can say how it may have gone,

Who can say what I might have done?

Years from now when we look behind,

What will we any of us find?

And we never know if things will turn out right,

We never know what the next hour might show,

And now I'm glad that we don't know

The way the story will turn out, the way it all will go,

Our lives are better left to sad or happy chance.

We could miss the pain and tears,

But then we will have missed The Dance.

When years go by and we look back on memories

Of The Dance we shared beneath the stars above,

For a little while the entire world was bright.

For a little while we could have touched the sky,

And now I'm glad I took every single chance,

And I could have missed the pain and tears,

But then I would have missed The Dance…

His sweet, high voice fell softly, and those who knew him well caught how there was a little hitch in his voice, not enough to spoil the performance, but enough to make the song all the more touching. There was not a dry eye in the garden. Pippin put down his violin and gave a bow, then rushed to the bride and groom. They both knelt and accepted his tight embrace and brief, grasping little peck on the cheek.

"Dear Pippin," Saro smiled through her tears, "Unless I'm mistaken, you wrote that for us, did you not?"

Pippin couldn't speak, so he nodded his head and wiped away his tears of joy. Boromir knew there was much he wanted to say but couldn't, and that Pippin knew that he knew this.

Both Saro's and Boromir's arms went around him and he got a kiss on each cheek at once. It made him start laughing in that way that only Pippin had.

"Happy, happy days to you both, my dears." he whispered in their ears. He skipped back up to the stage, once more took the violin, and began to play a raucous reel. Suddenly every hobbit in the garden began to dance about the bride and groom, a way of blessing the union from everyone there.

TO BE CONTINUED

__

Author's note: Pippin's song is based on the Garth Brooks song "The Dance." I like to give credit where credit is due. Thanks to all my reviewers, both friends old and dear and those who are new. 


	5. The Dance part four

The Dance part four

The evening stars had kindled, a big half-moon had come out, and all the white flowers in the garden seemed to be glowing under the silver light of night skies. The wedding feast had been both bountiful and of highest quality, the wine and ale had flowed like the Brandywine, the music had been without question the best that had been heard in many years of weddings. The talk among the guests was that The Thain should play more often.

The hours passed and guests began to leave in dribbles and draggles and soon Great Smials was back to its normal population save Sam and Merry and their families, and of course, Boromir and Saro. A special room had been prepared for the bride and groom; a room tucked far back into the depths of Great Smials. There the newlyweds had settled for the night, and would leave to take a sea-voyage in the morning.

Diamond had gone to turn down the bed for herself and Pippin, leaving him to show Boromir and Saro to their room. When they got to the door, Pippin opened it for them and bowed in the silliest way. Saro giggled. Boromir knelt, took Pippin's shoulders in his hands and gave them an affectionate squeeze. Not content with this, Pippin put his arms around Boromir's neck and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I must go, now," he said, "Diamond will be awaiting!" He gave Boromir a wicked wink.

Saro knelt and put her arms around him to thank him for his hospitality. She nearly lost her balance, but the halfling steadied her. Instead of waiting for a peck on the cheek, he kissed her, and right on the mouth, too.

"Not just yet, lassie!" he laughed, "Soon enough you shall fall upon your back!"

Saro shrieked with laughter, blushing. Boromir had doubled over, laughing until his belly hurt. He waved his arms at Pippin as if to shoo him away.

"Have fun, you two!" Pippin bid them, again giving them a rather naughty look and a wicked wink. He turned and walked briskly back up the hallway with a little strut. His Diamond would be waiting…

Saro was lying in the bed, gazing at her now-husband with love-drunk eyes. Boromir joined her, and enveloped her in his large, strong arms, arms strong enough to crush her, but which settled around her softly and tenderly. Like a lasso, she threw her arms about his neck and drew him to her.

They kissed, at first tenderly, then more passionately. Saro began to unbutton Boromir's shirt, and…

Pippin's fingers skillfully worked the buttons down the back of Diamond's dress. His fingers, once more playing down the skin of her bare back, again elicited a shudder from her. The red frock fell about her ankles, and Pippin took in a hissing breath at her beauty. In only the light of the moon shining through the window, she looked like a creature from a fairy tale. She took his hand and led him to their bed and…

Estella twined her fingers in Merry's hair as she kissed him. She loved the way his mouth tasted of Old Toby and fine wine. Now he pinned her with his wonderfully large blue eyes, wearing the little cocksure grin that made her want to slap him and kiss him all at once. Her hand rested on his chest and her fingers drifted in slow circles, lower and lower…

Sam and Rosie lay like spoons in a drawer. They were both glowing. Rosie knew that in but a few moments, her Sam would once more be ready to love her yet again, but for now, he only lay quietly with his hand on her belly, where a new baby was only just now growing. Sure enough, she soon felt him kiss the back of her neck, then move on to her ear, the place he knew was one of her "tender spots" as Sam put it. A shiver ran through her, and she turned around so they could share a kiss and…

Saro lay with her head on Boromir's big shoulder. He was stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. She had not been sure what to expect in him as a lover, but she had not counted on his gentleness and patience…and then, to her delight, she found he knew exactly what to do at precisely the right time. She sighed contentedly, took his hand and placed one of his fingers between her lips, and began to gently nibble and…

Pippin cuddled Diamond. They were now at the time in their trysts when Pippin would give her the giggles, making little jokes about his abilities as a lover. Not that there was anything to laugh at, not with Peregrin Took. He could be so silly, though, and loved to make her laugh after they had made love. She looked deeply into those brilliant green eyes, eyes that captivated; eyes that struck to the very soul, eyes that one could drown in. She kissed his lips, which was one of his best features in her opinion. There was a long silence, in which they only lay looking in each other's eyes.

"Darling?" she said. 

"Yes, my love?"

"Let's try to have another baby."

Pippin grinned. He took her in his arms again. "Well," he said, "If we are, then we had better get to work!" He drew her to him, and their kiss deepened, and then…

Merry laughed. Estella, in one of her silly moods, had put on his coat. It was all she had on, and she was jumping on the bed like a little girl. Merry watched all the right places jiggling as she jumped. He reached out and captured her ankle, making her fall on her back. He crawled across the bed to canopy her, and pulled back the lapel of his coat and …

Sam rolled away and fell on his back, gasping. Rosie always left him feeling like this, all deliciously boneless, warm and drifting-like.

The old moon crawled across the sky, and the sun would be up shortly, but in Great Smials, few noticed. In Great Smials, couples did not mark the sailing moon, nor measure the dimming of stars, as they were busy painting the night with moons and stars all their own.

Deep in the depths of Great Smials, a bride and groom lay together. Now spent, they lay quietly, drunk on the love they found in each other's eyes, unknowing that even as they lay there, a seed in Saro's belly grew.

The morning stole up on the couples like a thief, and the Sun must have puzzled her head at them, as they all slept half the day away, for she did not know they were all tired, now. After all, it had been for all of them a beautiful night for a Dance.

~~~**_FINIS~~~_**


	6. What Empty Places are For chapter 1

**__**

What Empty Places are For

Welcome back to the Universe of the Bee Charmer.

I wanted to write a Christmas type story for my readers. I also want to remember a very special lady that recently left this world for the next one. I'll miss her very much. I hope I shall serve the sentiment well.

This story takes place shortly after the death of Diamond Took. As usual, it's a testament of love.

There is no slash in any of the Bee Charmer stories.

As usual Boromir, Merry and Pippin along with many other characters are not mine. I should be so blessed. I get nothing from this but the pleasure of visiting old friends in Middle Earth… and reviews, which I humbly ask for. 

****

What Empty Places are For

chapter one

Estella knew the answer before she even asked, but she had to ask anyway.

"Did you get anywhere at all with him, sweetheart?"

Merry sat in his favorite overstuffed chair and sighed heavily. He shook his head. "He just sits there looking into the fire and saying nothing. I don't know what to do, Estella. I've always been able to give him a hand up when he needed one, but this time… it's just too big for me, Estella! How do I help him? He's heartbroken. In all our years together, I've never seen him like this. It's like he's fading away. He doesn't eat, he hardly sleeps, he has let things go to seed at the Smials. Nobody knows what to do. I _should _know what to do, but I don't. Not this time. Not this time." Merry's eyes filled with unshed tears.

"He loved her so. He still loves her so. But darling, this is the one thing you two have never had a common experience with. You have not lost a wife and the mother of your children."

Merry wiped his eyes. His face brightened a little. "That's it!" Merry exclaimed. "My brilliant shining star, my Estella! You've hit upon the solution!"

Estella nodded. "Boromir." she said.

"Boromir. He lost two wives. He even lost a baby. He'll help, I know he will. Good old Boromir!"

"When is his next market day? Or should you ride out right away?"

"Actually he's due to come this way tomorrow."

"And he'll be stopping here for second breakfast!"

"As usual. Most excellent timing, I'd say. I feel better already."

"Good, because supper is almost ready. A nice, big ham, in fact."

"So there will be ham and eggs for second breakfast. I'll warrant Boromir will stop for a while. He loves ham and eggs."

"He'll want to warm up, too. It's been quite cold this Yule."

"So we'll have plenty of time to tell him all about Pippin."

Estella sat beside Merry in the big chair. He put his arms around her and held her tenderly.

"Estella?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Have I told you lately how much you mean to me?"

"Darling, you tell me every day without saying a word. Diamond's passing has certainly made you behave a little differently. You always showed me you love me, but since she has gone, it's like you're afraid I'll go, too, and somehow not know how much you love me. But I do, Merry mine. I do know how much you love me."

"How well my good wife knows me! How would I ever manage without you?''

"We won't think about that just now."

"No, I think we won't. Where is Borry? I think I'd like to spend a little time with him before supper."

"He's tidying up his room. He wants to ask if Faro can come and stay for a while. I told our son to tidy things up and we'd send for Faro. Poor Faro, poor lad. His mother gone, and his father lost in darkness. It's not good for him to be surrounded with such sorrow, Merry. Diamond would want us to look after them."

"And so we shall, my dear, and so we shall. We'll take care of Faro a while. Boromir will handle the rest. Now I think I'll go and help Borry tidy up his room while you finish supper." Merry rose and gave Estella a kiss. "My bright and shining star, my Estella." With that, Merry went to his son. Tomorrow promised to be an eventful day. They'd best get things done and get ready for the trials of the coming day.

The dawn came dull and cold, and as regular as clockwork, Estella and Merry heard Boromir roll up to the gate with his market-wagon. The familiar knock on their door sounded comforting. Merry opened the door and, as usual, watched as Boromir ducked his head and crouched as he went down the hall to the dining room, where he could at last stand mostly upright. Merry never failed to find amusement in his squeezing into their homes.

Boromir was grinning. Estella was like all hobbits, an excellent cook, and stopping here for second breakfast had become a tradition for him. The furniture was always an ill fit for a Man, and Boromir was big even for one of the Big Folk, but somehow he always managed to make himself at home. Of course this was because this _was _home to him, now. Though he missed Gondor and his brother, he had come to love the home of the halflings so much he couldn't bear the thought of leaving it. He had so many happy memories here.

Estella had timed things perfectly. She had bought a very large mug just for Boromir, because he loved her tea on cold mornings, and this morning qualified. She plunked down the mug. He wrapped his cold hands around the mug and took a sip.

"You are a queen among hobbitesses, Estella!" he smiled at her. She vanished, smiling and shaking her head. The Man could charm more than bees, in her experience. She returned with platters on a cart. Slices of ham, fresh bread and eggs were heaped on the table. She served Borry, Merry and Boromir before making a plate for herself.

Boromir had enjoyed many a quiet second breakfast at Brandy Hall, but he was no fool. This quiet was different. Something was going on. He waited until Borry had finished eating and had been excused, then asked for more tea. Now the adults had the room to themselves and he would find out what this was in the air, this thing that was so palpable he could have cut it with a knife. He studied Merry's face and knew instantly. Only one thing could weigh so heavily on Merry's heart.

"It's Pippin, isn't it? I know you all too well, Master Brandybuck. I've only ever seen you look like that when you're worried about Pippin."

"Well, you have found us out. It's true; we are very worried about him. He's grieving himself to death, Boromir. I can't reach him, not this time." Merry said, his voice low and filled with sorrow.

"And we thought, perhaps you…?" Estella added.

"Well, of course I'll do what I can. Pippin is very dear to me, as you both know. As dear as the both of you."

"Boromir, you're very generous. But you don't fool me." Merry said, patting Boromir's considerable shoulder. "You know as well as I that Pippin has a special place in your heart. I know you love us all. It's not that I don't know that. But somehow he has always needed you more than I have, and your heart knew that and acted accordingly. Your care and regard for Pippin is one of the reasons you're so dear to us. So don't concern yourself that we won't understand. We do. And we're glad you care so much for him, because he needs you right now."

Boromir sat silently a few minutes, his chin on his fist, his brows drawn down. "Well, I won't argue that point. You are two different hobbits, and I love you both, but my love for Pippin is a little different. I suppose because he was so young when we met. I've always felt a little protective of him. Of you too, but in all honesty, you've always been the most self-reliant, the most sure. Sometimes you remind me of… _me._"

"And Pippin reminds you of Faramir."

"You know me far too well, Meriadoc Brandybuck."

"Which is why I know you can help him. Will you go to Great Smials and tell him we've asked that Faro come for a nice, long visit? Faro can ride back with you, and with any luck, you can get Pippin to go and visit with you and your children a while. I think it will help because… because…"

"No need to feel awkward, Merry. I know why as well as you."

"Yes, and I'm sorry you do, Boromir. I know you miss Saro. Perhaps, then, this will help the both of you?"

"To be honest, Merry, I do miss her, I miss her more than I can say. Yes, perhaps it will help us both."

"Good. It's settled, then?"

"Yes, it is quite settled. I think I should just tell him I'm terribly lonely and would like him to come and stay at my home a spell."

Estella laughed. "You two! The greatest Pippin experts ever! You both know how to handle our favorite Took, don't you?"

"Practice makes perfect." Boromir and Merry said as one. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

__

To Be Continued


	7. What Empty Places are For chapter 2

****

What Empty Places are For 

Chapter two

It was a long ride to Great Smials and Boromir had had plenty of time to think about what he might find, but nothing he had imagined could have weighed so heavily on his heart as the situation he found. He had no more than pulled his sturdy ponies to a stop when Faro had come barreling out of the little round door, leapt into the wagon and wrapped his little arms so firmly around Boromir's neck it nearly choked him.

"Uncle Bom, I'm so glad you're here. Please, come and see Da. He's not himself at all anymore." The young Took said. He was sniffing back tears. "After Uncle Merry left, he went to the cellar and got the brandy. He's…well, he has been drinking. Drinking a lot."

"Oh, little one, I'm so sorry," Boromir took a few minutes to comfort this child of his dear friend. Faro was so young, only in his early twenties, younger even than Pippin had been when they had first met. The lad's resemblance to his father made it all the harder to bear for Boromir. Faro was weeping now, and the young hobbit's hot tears dripped down Boromir's neck.

"Not a sign of a handkerchief, I'll warrant." Boromir said, gently taking the slight shoulders in large, warm hands. He held Faro at arm's length and fished out a handkerchief. "No? I thought not. So like your father."

Boromir dried Faro's tears and made him blow his nose. The remarkable green eyes, just like Pippin's, caught him for a moment. A dangerous business, looking into those eyes. Boromir thought for a moment he was looking into the eyes of Firiel or Pippin.

But these eyes were quite red-rimmed and swollen with sorrow. He picked Faro up and carried him to the door, which had been left open. Boromir didn't bother to knock. He put Faro down and gave the youngster a pat on the bottom.

"Go and see if you can get cook to make some coffee. Strong. Lots of it." He said gently.

Faro nodded, not wanting, apparently, to leave Boromir. Boromir rested his palm against the soft round cheek, using his thumb to wipe away an errant tear.

"Faro, would you like to go for a nice, long visit with Borry? Would you like to go to Uncle Merry's home?" he asked, forcing a smile.

Faro nodded, smiling now through his tears. Again, he threw his arms around Boromir's neck, this time planting a wet little kiss on Boromir's cheek.

"Then go and get cook to make the coffee, and go and get your things. You, young hobbit, are going to Brandy Hall."

"But what about Da?"

"I'll take care of your Da. Don't worry, now. You have Borry and Aunt Estella and Uncle Merry, and you have me. We shall sort things out. Now, where is your Da?"

"He… he has locked himself in the study, Uncle Bom."

"Well, we shall see about that." He gave Faro a gentle hug. "Now, about that coffee?"

"I'll go right away. Now, in fact!" Already the young Took seemed more comforted. He scampered down the long hall to the kitchens.

Boromir knew his way around Great Smials. He did his stooped walk down the hall and noticed the portrait of Diamond was draped with a black cloth. Bitterness laced with sorrow filled his heart. He reached out and snatched the cloth away to reveal the portrait of Diamond, breath-takingly beautiful Diamond, now lost to them all. He recalled how she used to call him her "prince in disguise." He blinked back tears. No time for that, now. Pippin needed him. Pippin needed him as surely as he had ever needed him on the Quest. He had not run from his obligations to his little friend then, and he would not do so now. He took a deep breath.

"Right," he said to no one at all, then went further down the hall, still clutching the black cloth. He came to the study door, turned the knob, and sure as sure, found it locked. He rapped on the door.

"Pippin?" he called. No reply. He rapped harder. "Pippin! Open the door, Pippin, it's me, it's Boromir."

This time there was a reply. "Go away! I'm not taking any visitors right now."

Heavens above! Pippin was drinking alright. He sounded positively drunk.

"I'm not going away. Open this door this instant, Peregrin Took!"

"No!"

"Pippin, open this door right now."

"Piss off!"

"You open this door right now or I'm going to kick it in, and I may even wash your mouth out with soap!"

"You wouldn't dare. Piss off!"

"I wouldn't…? Why you little rascal!" And with that, Boromir raised his foot and gave a powerful kick. The doorframe burst and the door swung drunkenly inward.

Boromir walked into the study. Pippin tried to get up, but staggered back and fell back into his chair.

"Get out!" he shouted.

"I will do no such thing. Look at you! What's the meaning of this?"

"I told you to get out!"

"No." Boromir crossed his arms, still clutching the black cloth. "Look at you! You're sotted! Now get up, you're going to have some coffee."

"Leave me alone, you great git! Get out!"

"Pippin…" Boromir was getting really irritated now.

"Don't 'Pippin' me, I said leave! Go! Get out! You aren't welcome here!"

Boromir held out the black cloth like an accusing finger. "What do you think you're doing? This isn't helping. It won't bring Diamond back, and you'll lose your son."

"That is none of your business."

"Oh, yes it is!" Boromir said. He strode to the chair and pulled Pippin up. Pippin kicked him, then punched him in the stomach.

Boromir could have done many things at that point, but the only thing he could think to do was pull Pippin to him, lifting him off his feet. He held him tightly and let Pippin struggle until he was exhausted.

"I will not go away." Boromir said firmly. "I will not leave you like this. Your son depends on me to help you, and I won't let him down, even if you do."

"Let me go!"

"No! I will do no such thing! Pippin, you must stop this! You have to! You have a son to think about."

"Let me go!" Pippin said. He reeked of brandy. Boromir turned his face away from the smell. 

"Stop it!" he said, "You have to stop it! You're too drunk to think right now. I'm taking you home."

"I _am _at home, you ass!"

"Not your home, my home."

"No. You can't make me."

"I can stay until you will come."

"Oh, can't you just leave me alone?"

"No, I can't. Someone once told me friends look out for each other."

"You would use my own words against me?"

"Not against you, though if it comes to that, yes. I'm using them to remind you of something you taught me."

"Boromir, please, put me down, please leave."

__

Ah ha! Now he's breaking down a little. Boromir thought.

"I can't leave, Pippin. I have to help you, because that's the only way I can help Faro. Do you know what this is doing to him? Do you?"

Pippin went limp, then slowly, his arms went around Boromir's neck in an embrace that was so tight he almost couldn't breath. He began to weep.

"What is it with you Tooks? This is twice I've nearly been strangled today, first Faro, and now you."

Pippin laughed through his tears. "It's like that, is it?" he said.

"It is. Where is your handkerchief? No, don't answer. You haven't got one. Again." Boromir didn't have a spare handkerchief, so he used the sleeve of his shirt to dry Pippin's tears.

"Now, let's get some coffee in you. Please, Pippin, do come home with me? This isn't good for Faro, and it isn't good for you and…well, I miss my Saro so much, and I thought maybe it would be a good thing…?"

"Boromir?"

"What?"

"I think you should put me down, now. I think I'm going to…"

Boromir saw it coming and barely had time to put Pippin down. Pippin began to vomit violently.

"Oh, my." Boromir said, "Maybe coffee isn't such a good idea."

"I think I should lie down, now."

"I think you should. Will you come to my house for a nice, long visit?" Boromir took the black cloth and cleaned Pippin up as well as he could.

"I just want to lie down right now."

"I'll take that as a yes, then."

"Just help me to the sofa."

"I'll do better than that." Boromir picked Pippin up once more and took him from the study. Cook was coming with a pot of coffee, but with such a large obstacle as Boromir bearing the Master of Great Smials in his arms, she had to back up. Boromir knew where Pippin's room was, but when he stopped at the door, he saw the hobbitess shake her head, and he understood that Pippin was no longer using this room. He thought about it a moment, then raised his brows in a silent question. She led him to the guest room, put the tray on the floor and opened the door for him. Boromir put Pippin in the bed and covered him.

"Could I please have a cup of that coffee?" he asked. "This may take a while."

She quietly eased out of the room and returned with a cup of steaming coffee for Boromir.

"Och!" she hissed, "Bless him, he's been sick. What a smell. My poor master!" she burst into tears, and for the third time that day, Boromir had his arms full of a weeping hobbit. Someone really ought to have warned him about hobbits.

__

To Be Continued


	8. What Empty Places are For chapter 3

****

What Empty Places are For

Chapter three

Pippin woke to a pounding headache, nausea, and what sounded like someone sawing logs. He opened his eyes and looked around. Boromir lay on the floor, half-leaning against the bed since the chairs there were entirely too small for his large form. His mouth was open and an empty coffee cup lay beside him. Boromir was snoring, loudly. This was the source of the sound that was steadily ripping through Pippin's pounding head.

Pippin cautiously crept out of bed and quietly made his way to the chamber door, intending to have a hair of the dog that bit him. He knew if he woke Boromir that would be the end of that, so he intended to just slip out. He put hand to knob, then froze when Boromir twitched with a hitch in mid-snore. He waited a few seconds to make sure the Man was still asleep, then quietly turned the knob and opened the door. He was suddenly soaking wet and had an inverted and now empty bucket on his head. He heard howls of laughter as he struggled to get the bucket off and knew he had been had.

Boromir was rolling on the floor holding his stomach and laughing like a madman.

"That was a dirty trick!" Pippin said, forgetting his headache long enough to raise his voice, which he immediately regretted. He winced as the sound of his own voice increased the pain in his head.

"Yes, it _was _a dirty trick, and it worked beautifully. Try to sneak out on me, would you? _That _is what I call a dirty trick. One deserves another."

"I wasn't aware you could be so childish." Pippin sniped.

"Why not? You knew I have a little brother." Boromir took his cup to the small brazier where a pot of coffee waited. He poured two cups and handed one to Pippin. "You'd be better off with this."

"I don't want that, I want brandy."

"Fine, but you're still coming home with me."

"Are you still on about that?"

"Alright, Pippin, alright, but just wait before you hit the bottle again. One cup of coffee first. Then if you still want a drink, fine."

"Oh, alright, if it means you'll let me be." Pippin took the cup and sat beside Boromir, sipping cautiously, as if he were trying to sneak up on the hot beverage. 

Not content to sit in awkward silence, Boromir decided to get right to the point. He never had been good at bandying words about. "Pippin, I want you to think about Faro when I'm telling you what I'm about to say." he began.

"Hoy, here it comes." Pippin rolled his eyes.

"That's right, here it comes. You need to think about the examples you're setting."

"That's hardly your business, Boromir."

"Well, it is and it isn't."

"What in the wide world do you mean by that?"

"Well listen and see if you can figure it out."

"Alright, then."

"Alright. Alright, then." Boromir heaved a sigh. "Do you know what the first thing I thought of was when I saw what had been done to Diamond's portrait?"

"What?" Pippin said, curious now, but still having an edge in his tone of voice.

"I thought of my mother."

"_What?" _Pippin said, again wincing as his voice raised.

"That's what I said, I said, 'my mother'. Because you are doing exactly what my father did after my mother died."

"_What?" _

"You did not mistake my words. I said you are doing what my father did. You are giving in to pain, and you are taking Faro down with you, just as my father took Faramir and I down. Now, ask yourself if that's what kind of father you want to be, or want Faro to be. Because he could easily fall prey to this…shadow."

"Of course I don't want to be like that, or want Faro to be like that."

"And what of me? Did it ever occur to you, you fool of a Took, that you set an example for me, too?"

__

"What?"

"You keep saying that."

"Boromir, I don't know what else to say!"

"I should hope not. Because if you did then I'd really think you were turning out like father."

"Boromir, you can't possibly mean that…"

"That I've learned my fathering skills from you and Merry and added them to the lessons I learned as a child on how not to be a bad father?"

"I… I… I don't know what to say."

"Well, think about it! Have you ever seen me treat my children any differently than you and Merry treat yours?"

"Well, now you mention it, no, but I never thought…"

"And just where do you think I learned all this from? My own father?" Boromir gave a short bark of bitter laughter.

"Oh goodness. Oh my goodness. I never thought about it like that." Pippin took a good drink of his coffee. His hands started shaking. He put the cup and saucer on the floor beside him. "I really have been behaving like your father, haven't I?"

"Not deliberately, my dear friend. Never deliberately. But, yes, yes you have."

"Have I… that is, have I done… too much damage, do you think?"

"No, not yet. But that is why I want you to come home with me. Let Faro stay with Merry a while and you come for a nice long visit, and perhaps we can sort each other out. Because I tell you, Pippin, I have been tempted to act the same way you have."

"No! No, Boromir, one of us is enough! One is too much! I swore I would never be… like that."

"As did I, but Pippin, I'm very lonely. I miss her so, and every day I think how hard and empty my life is without her. And I want to just creep away into the darkness to be alone with the hurt. But I don't want to do it, Pippin. I fear turning away from my children, as my father turned away from Faramir. In a way, he turned away from me, too, because that's when he started… remaking me… into someone I never was, never wanted to be. And look at what happened. I was so lost in despair I nearly ruined everything. Now, this may not be a war of any ring, but it _is _a kind of war against darkness, Pippin."

Pippin buried his face in his hands.

"Don't you dare start crying right now Pippin Took, you smell too bad to hug. You, little hobbit, need a bath."

Pippin laughed, taking down his hands. He wiped his face swiftly with a sleeve, but not so swiftly that Boromir didn't see the wetness on one cheek.

"Oh my goodness." Pippin said. "I'm afraid you are right. I've been an awful example, to everyone. I'm the Took and the Thain. I'm supposed to set an example for everyone, including my family." Pippin nudged Boromir's elbow. "I suppose that includes you, you great git."

"Well, aren't you a silver-tongued flatterer."

"You're welcome."

"So will you?" Boromir asked. "Will you let Faro stay with Merry and come home with me a little while?"

Pippin held out his empty cup. "Get me another cup? I need to get a bath, I do smell perfectly awful and feel as though a dragon has shat in my mouth."

"You _smell _like a dragon has shat in your mouth." Boromir got up and made Pippin another cup. He handed it to the hobbit and sat back down.

"Uck! I do, don't I?" Pippin looked thoughtful for a moment, and then a look of mortification crossed his face. "Was I awful? I said perfectly terrible things, didn't I?"

"It doesn't bear repeating, Pippin. You were drunk. Forget it and just say you'll come?"

"Then you forgive me?"

"Ass, compared to some of the things I've done in my life, it was nothing, so there is nothing to forgive."

"You're letting me off the hook." Pippin said miserably.

"No, because I did not put you on a hook. I just understand is all. I've had to learn a lot about forgiving myself, Pippin. I suggest you do the same. Now, I said there is nothing to forgive so let's just leave it at that. Unless, of course, you won't come? Then I'll just have to be impossible."

"And no one can do it quite like you."

"That's right. Now, say you will? Please?"

"I suppose it's for the best. Only…"

"Only what?"

"My head is killing me."

"Well, a nice long drive in the cool night air just might do you good, and Faro will love it. You'll feel better after a bit. Get a bath and pack your things. Please, Pippin?"

"Alright! Only just get me another cup of coffee?"

"Done!"

Boromir stuck his head out of the door and called for a servant. "Your master will be coming with me. Draw him a nice hot bath and pack his things. Oh, and send someone to mop up this mess, please." Boromir took Pippin's cup and made him a third cup of coffee. "Thank you, Pippin. Thank you so much. This visit, distressing as it's been, has been a reminder to me to not let myself fall into shadow again. We will find ways to fill up the empty places together, you and I."

"But what will we fill them with?"

"I am not certain of that, my friend, but we shall find out together, eh?"

Pippin smiled, fighting back tears. "We have to, don't we? After all, we have to set an example."

"Now there is the Pippin Took I know and love." Boromir gave him a playful cuff on the shoulder. "Drink up, we've many miles to go tonight."

__

To Be Continued


	9. What Empty Places are For chapter 4

****

What Empty Places are For

Chapter four

Pippin and Faro spoke little during the ride. They seemed comforted just to be doing something, anything that would shake the darkness from their lives. Boromir could feel the love they had for each other, father and son, as thick and palpable as a stout line. Yes, there was great hope for this relationship. All was not lost, for Pippin, unlike Denethor, was proud, but not stiff of neck. Pippin never feared humbling himself for the sake of love, and once more Boromir was learning just why he cared for these halflings so deeply. In matters of the heart, halflings had a wisdom far bigger than their small forms seemed able to hold.

They had arrived at Brandy Hall late and rested there for the remainder of the night. After breakfast, Merry and Pippin had taken a short walk together. They spoke little of Pippin's troubles, but there was a sense of great hope and love between them. Merry knew Pippin was doing the right thing, and Pippin knew Merry would be more than happy to help by looking after Faro. With Faro at Uncle Merry's house, Pippin could concentrate on fighting his way out of the blackness that was trying to swallow him piecemeal.

When Boromir's wagon pulled away from the front door to Brandy Hall, the two lads, Merry and Estella had stood outside waving. They seemed both happy and sad. Pippin wasn't exactly going to the Grey Havens, but then this was similar in some ways. Pippin wouldn't be parted from them for long, but when he came back, he would be changed. It was a needed change, but change nonetheless. Merry had the best grip on the situation. He had seen Pippin go through many changes, and he had faith that when he saw Pippin again, he would really be more like his old self than the sorrowing, fading hobbit he now was.

Boromir's children were delighted to see Uncle Pippin, they always were, but they knew Uncle Pippin well enough to tell he was not himself. They did not need to discuss among themselves the need to let him have peace and quiet. They sensed his need to heal himself, and having seen their father sorrowing as well, they knew that the two old friends would help each other muddle through somehow.

Little Diamond had always been Pippin's favorite, and she adored him. One evening she had sat under the oak and watched from a distance as Pippin went with Boromir to place a wreath on Saro's grave. All the wildflowers were long gone for the year, so Boromir had taken to making little garlands and wreaths to put on her grave instead. She watched as her father stooped by the grave and placed the wreath, then saw him bow his head. Uncle Pippin had put a hand on her father's shoulder, and she knew her father wept.

She went inside and checked the stew. Rabbit stew was a tradition with Boromir's family when the Tooks would come for a visit, and one Took or more, they always had it when the Tooks (or one Took) was visiting. She put on the kettle, for it was bitterly cold. They would want hot tea when they came in, and a hot meal. Ruby did the cooking, now. She was also teaching the other children their letters and numbers. Ruby was much like her father in disposition. She was protective and a guiding light for her little brothers and sisters. She assured her siblings that their Poppa would be fine now Uncle Pippin was here, and that their Poppa would help Uncle Pippin, too.

There wasn't much to do with the bees a-sleeping the winter away. Only the beeswax candles to market. The two old friends had much time on their hands and often took long walks in the woods around Boromir's little house. As the Yule holidays approached, the children asked their father if they could bake honey-cakes and make candy to give to the poor, as they had always done. This was a tradition Saro and Boromir had started while they were still courting, and they had done it every year.

Boromir had hesitated at first. The children pleaded with him without much result. Late one evening, after discussing yet again whether or not they would keep the tradition, Boromir took down a book. It was also a tradition to read to each other in his home. When Boromir took the book down Pippin noticed that there was an empty place where the book used to be. The image returned to him time and time again over the next two days, and on the third day when Boromir took the book down, Pippin made an observation.

"There is an empty place where the book was." He pointed out.

"Yes, Pippin, there usually is an empty place when something is taken away."

"Sometimes, you put the thing back. Sometimes, it isn't empty forever."

Boromir looked at him expectantly. A Pippin Moment, as he called them, was forthcoming, he could tell.

"Well, when you think of it, sometimes an empty place just tells you what should go there." Pippin said.

"You are beginning to speak in riddles, like Gandalf."

"I don't mean to, really. But look, if you put the book back where it was, it isn't an empty place anymore. You put something back where it belongs. I think I would very much like helping the children bake some honey-cakes and biscuits and candies and such. That way the empty place doesn't stay empty."

Boromir studied his friend for a moment, and his face was so sober Pippin gave him a pat on the shoulder. "We could fill up some empty places by doing the things they loved, you know." Pippin said.

"True. Very well, I think you are right. We'll keep the tradition."

The children leapt around with joy. They had learned to love doing this at Yule. They had learned the good in doing good for the sake of good, and they knew their mother would approve. Boromir took a little effort to calm them down again after the initial burst of good-nature and joy, and only got them quiet enough for their evening book time after he said they could start the next day on the baking.

The next evening, they settled in for their reading time a little more tired. They had all spent the day baking and cleaning up between batches. Boromir and Pippin sat beside each other on a long settee with the children curled up on the floor before the fire, listening to Boromir read. 

As Boromir turned a page, he saw Diamond put her finger to her lips for silence, then point to Pippin. He had nodded off leaning against Boromir.

"He seems so weary, Poppa." Diamond said.

"He is weary, love. His heart has been very heavy."

Diamond got up, took the cushion she had been resting her elbow on, and placed it under Pippin's head. She kissed his cheek.

"My poor little Uncle Pippin. Sleep well; rest your dear sweet, weary heart. Sweet dreams, Uncle Pippin."

Boromir absentmindedly draped an arm around Pippin, as if he weren't aware of doing it at all.

"He is very dear to you, isn't he, Poppa?" Ruby asked.

"Outside of my own brother, he is my dearest friend in all the wide world. Uncle Merry and Uncle Pippin are like my family to me."

"He misses Aunt Diamond awfully, doesn't he?" said little Samwise.

"Yes, he does, as I miss your mother."

"That is what he means when he speaks of empty places, isn't it?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, it is." 

"And that is why he is here? So you both can find things to put into the empty places?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

"But why do we have them, Poppa? What are the empty places for?"

"I do not know. Perhaps we shall find out together, he and I."

"You'll tell us when you figure it out?" 

"Yes, Ruby, I will."

Ruby got up and kissed her father's cheek, then bent and kissed Pippin's cheek. "If we could fill up the empty places with love, we would." she said, "But I think it must be filled with more than just love, or at least feelings of love. It needs to be filled with something else."

"Uncle Pippin will find something to put in the empty places. Just give him time." Boromir said. He picked up the book and continued to read as Pippin lay dreaming, leaning against Boromir.

__

To Be Continued


	10. What Empty Places are For chapter 5

****

What Empty Places are For 

Chapter five

Pippin had been very tired that evening. The baking and cooking of treats for the children of the poor had gone on all day long. He had done his share of the actual work and had supervised it as well, along with Boromir. The running of a busy kitchen amid watching after the safety of the smaller children had exhausted him, and as he dozed off leaning against Boromir he reminded himself to make excuses and go to bed, but before he put thought to word, he dozed off.

He couldn't recall exactly when he had started leaning against Boromir, as though the Man was a comfy piece of furniture. It may have been the first time they shared a watch, when they had compared their childhood games and memories. It may have been after he had pushed Boromir flat on his back and sent him sliding downhill on his shield. For a certainty it had started while in Hollin somewhere. He'd started doing it because he noted it seemed to have a calming effect on Boromir, who was entirely too edgy and scratchy to suit Pippin. Pippin had discovered then that if he could make Boromir laugh, he seemed to relax and stopped looking so beset. If the others were trying to sleep and he couldn't sing or laugh much for fear of keeping them awake, he had discovered that if he leaned on Boromir and got him talking softly about home and family, he relaxed even more.

So the two, grim Man and pert hobbit, had fallen into the habit of playing little jokes on one other, and during quiet times, sitting together and talking softly. Gradually Pippin had noticed that his time with Boromir seemed to ease Merry as well, for Merry was very protective towards Pippin, which was very sweet, all things considered, but it hadn't exactly helped Pippin to mature quickly enough to suit himself. Always are the young in a hurry to grow up. This was true of all young, Man, Dwarf, Elf or Hobbit, whether folk or beast, on two legs or four, the young of all shared this trait, and Pippin was no different. 

It was hard on poor Merry at times, always looking out after his young cousin, and Pippin had begun to ask himself if he might not be a burden of sorts. He was only just a young hobbit, and had not yet learned better. Pippin saw his times with Boromir as a chance to give Merry a little respite and a chance for himself to stretch his wings, to grow up a bit. Over the years he had examined this time again and again, turning it over in his mind like a worn old coin. What he had discovered was that this was when Pippin had begun to grow up and Boromir had begun to grow to examine himself and the nature of his family. Boromir had grown to care for the hobbits, especially Merry and Pippin, and had begun to listen to them discuss small family matters down to the most idle gossip. Once Pippin had gotten to Gondor, he understood everything. Poor Boromir and Faramir had had anything but a normal, everyday family. Pippin understood why Boromir had always been so grim and smiled so seldom, and why he had found Pippin's antics so amusing.

This discovery of the particulars of Boromir's sadness and hopelessness had broken Pippin's heart for both Faramir and Boromir. It made his grief for the loss of his friend all the more keen and painful. Pippin's first experiences with emptiness had been during his travels.

There had been an emptiness when Gandalf fell, and when Boromir fell. Yet more emptiness when he learned Frodo and Sam had set out on their own whilst Merry and Pippin had been captives, there had been a terrible emptiness as big as the sky when Pippin had been separated from Merry after the Palantir Incident. There had even been an emptiness after they had come home, in the lull after the Scouring of the Shire. There had been a terrible emptiness when Frodo had left.

Diamond and Faro had filled so much of the emptiness, but now that she was gone, it was like the emptiness she had left behind was bigger and blacker than all of the other emptiness all together. Now, sitting beside Boromir and listening to his voice as he read smoothly and rhythmically, Pippin leaned against him out of old habits, and he had made a discovery yet again.

He had also been looking for comfort long ago when they had first met. It was true he always felt safer with Merry, but what about Merry? Merry always looked after Pippin, but who would look after Merry on this journey, with Frodo saddled with his burden? Pippin had feared for Merry's safety for the first time in his young life, and though he hadn't realized it at the time, Boromir had offered his protection of these two in an unspoken vow, and as everyone knows, sometimes the unspoken vow is more sacred than any. An unspoken vow is never spoken and so can't be broken. Pippin had found comfort and ease in befriending Boromir, and had given it in return without ever even thinking of it.

So now, when the emptiness threatened to eat his very soul, he found comfort yet again as he slipped into dreams leaning against his friend. As he dozed off, he wondered, why had Boromir put up with it? What could the Man have thought about when Pippin leaned on him? And was this small act of care from a young and troublesome scamp of a hobbit have filled a kind of emptiness in Boromir? Asking these things of himself, Pippin dozed off, dozed off and dreamt.

And the dream…well, we shall see what the dream was and if it did some good, in the end.

Pippin was standing in what appeared to be a corridor. Looking both fore and aft, he could see no end to the corridor. On one side of the corridor was an endless shelf of books. All were in place, tidy, dusted and with titles neatly scribed onto the spines of each book.

On the other side were only empty shelves with many books lying about un-cared for. A wind whipped down the corridor, flipping the pages of the books lying about and Pippin could tell there was something odd about them, but was not certain what. He stooped and lifted one of the books and it began to crumble in his hand, but not before he noticed there was only one word written over and over in the book. The word was "ignorance."

Pippin woke with a jerk and a squeak; startling Boromir so much the book he had been reading flew from his hand and landed on the floor, spine up. The children laughed.

"Uncle Pippin nearly scared Poppa to death!" Diamond laughed. "Did you have bad dreams, Uncle Pippin?"

"I…I'm not sure if it was a bad dream, but it was a disturbing one. Very strange indeed." Pippin looked at the book on the floor. "Boromir, shame on you! You were raised a gentleman, you should know better than to abuse your books. My Da always said we should care for our books or we would all be ignorant."

The children laughed again, this time joined by their father. Oddly enough, Pippin didn't seem to hear them. Even stranger, he repeated one word over and over. The word was _ignorance._

To Be Continued


	11. What Empty Places are For chapter 6

****

What Empty Places are For

Chapter six

As Boromir sat, reading to his children with Pippin leaning against him he thought of what Pippin had said about empty places and considered what exactly empty places were for. Why must people have them? And then he considered that he had had a huge empty place in his life from the time he was just a boy, when his mother died. It was then that their father had begun to fall into darkness and turn away. Then when he did turn back, the boys often wished he had not, for Denethor seemed to be able to care about them when they pleased him, but all woe to them when they did not. Boromir had begun to feel he had no choice but to always be the best at everything, for Denethor seemed to take it out on Faramir if Boromir fell short.

The empty place was big and dark in that long-ago boy's life. The little comfort Boromir found was in Faramir. The pair was inseparable, though they had quite different personalities. Faramir was a little more like Denethor while Boromir seemed to have his mother's spirit. Finduilas had been raised on Dol Amroth. While she was a gentle soul, she also had a side to her that was used to a certain amount of freedom. Her coming to Gondor had spelled out her fate, for in Gondor she was bound by the great stone walls and the fear that grew daily and steadily from Mordor. She had begun to give in to despair.

Year by year it weighed her down until, in her sadness, she was unable to find any peace, to sleep or to eat. Her condition had worsened over time until at last she died when Faramir was almost five and Boromir almost ten. Where once a mother and father had been, Boromir was left with a sad, bitter and angry father and a small brother who needed love and comfort, and Denethor had been unable to afford either boy either of those things.

The brothers had grown up affluent, influential and very, very lonely. Faramir had filled the emptiness for the most part, and where he could not, Boromir's studies and training filled up the time, if not the empty place. As the brothers grew up they spent more time apart, what with all their duties and of course carousing with their men and pursuing the gentle sex, but they had not grown less close.

Boromir had never gotten used to leaving his brother, even though both were quite accomplished soldiers. His one comfort was the thought of returning home to find his brother either there or soon to be there. But then he had gone to Rivendell, and so many remarkable things had happened. Some time while in Rivendell those two rascals Merry and Pippin had captured his imagination. Some time on the way back to Gondor a remarkable friendship had begun. It had helped to fill the place where Boromir was used to having Faramir. 

He couldn't recall exactly when Pippin had started leaning against him, but he could recall that once he had turned to speak to Pippin and almost called him "Faramir." It had happened several times, in fact. Pippin would tease him about being an old Man with a bad memory. Boromir knew that Pippin found comfort when he leaned on his big friend, though he never spoke of it. Also unspoken was the fact that Boromir had found comfort, too. He still missed his brother, but being with Merry and Pippin helped so much, and when Pippin would lean against him, he would recall how Faramir had done the same thing when he was just a small boy.

It is one thing to feel grateful because you have pleased a demanding father that was more Lord than father. It was another entirely to feel grateful because your little brother showed you how much he needed you. That had made Boromir feel loved, wanted and needed far more than any praise. This was all too rare in Boromir's life, and he cherished it so much. The brothers had grown to depend on each other, but Boromir always tried to give more than he took, because Faramir was younger and didn't remember what their mother was like as well as Boromir did. 

When he had begun to become closer to Merry and Pippin, Boromir found the feelings so similar to those he had for Faramir. And Pippin was so young and eager to show what he was made of, so curious and hungry for experience that he reminded Boromir of his brother quite a bit. The halfling would lean against him, and if Boromir closed his eyes, why that could be Faramir when he was small. The empty place where Faramir was supposed to be wasn't so empty

Boromir had paused in his reading without realizing it. His children sat patiently and waited for their father to take the thread of the story up again. That was when Pippin had wakened, startling Boromir and making him drop the book. As the laughter died down, he could hear Pippin mumbling the word _ignorance _repeatedly. Boromir's brow knitted.

"Are you well, Pippin?" Boromir asked.

"I'm fine, really," answered Pippin. "It's only that the dream reminded me of something and now I can't think what it was."

"Perhaps it will come to you yet. Tell me, would you like to rise early and go hunting in the Old Forest? Perhaps a little quiet time in the woods will do us both good, and with any luck we'll kill a deer or a boar. Then we can give the meat to the poor, for a Yule Feast. Many could otherwise go without a feast of their own, and the baked goods are well for the children, but a bit of meat will do them better, I think." 

"A splendid idea! Yes, a day outdoors would do us both good, I think. And with that, I think I will retire. Good night and sweet dreams to you all." Pippin gave Boromir a playful cuff on the chin. "Perhaps with me to help you out, we might bag more than just one beast, Boromir. Heaven knows you Big Folk are a noisy lot. I don't see how any of you could creep up on a stone."

"However do we manage without hobbits to show us the way, I shall never know." Boromir said dryly.

"Neither shall I," Pippin said. His green eyes sparkled, and for a brief moment he seemed his old mischievous and cheerful self. The moment passed. The sadness settled back around the small form like a wet black cloak. He sighed. "Good night, all!" Pippin said with a forced smile. He retired to the room he shared with the boys.

They were up before dawn and in the Old Forest before the day was more than a silvery glimmer. Pippin with his bow and Boromir with a bow and a spear trekked deep into the forest. Before long they found a deer trail and some scrapings from a buck in rut. The hunt was on and they were soon so intent on their game they didn't notice the sky fill with clouds until the temperature began to plummet dramatically. A few flakes began to fall. They both looked up and saw the snow was beginning to fall thicker and thicker.

__

To Be Continued


	12. What Empty Places are For chapter 7

What Empty Places are For ****

Chapter seven 

For time out of mind tales had been told about the Old Forest. It was said that there was a magic about the place, and not all of it was goodly. This is fair enough, but it does not go far enough, for is all of it is not goodly, then some of it must by necessity be goodly or at least indifferent. Whatever the case, Boromir and Pippin had dismissed many such tales. After all, they had seen much of the world and had seen magic, real magic, and neither was convinced the tales about the Old Forest were anything but just that, tales.

Both Man and hobbit were now having their doubts as to the wisdom of their previous assumptions, however, for the snow was falling and the wind was blowing with such force that both were reminded of their misadventures in the White Mountains. The snow fell so thick they couldn't so much as mark a viable path back home, so they decided to try to make a shelter until this noisome occurrence had abated. Boromir had taught Pippin how to build a temporary shelter, and the two now worked in perfect harmony to achieve this goal. Branches were broken and lashed together with vines. Then there would be a layer of broad-leaved evergreen foliage, then more branches. This process was repeated until they had created a small cave-like structure, which they both crawled into. They huddled together for warmth after a bundle of twigs and leaves had been pulled into the entrance to plug it up.

"This isn't exactly how I planned to spend the day with you, Pippin. I wish we had just stayed home now." Boromir said, wrapping his cloak tightly around himself. Pippin did the same.

"It is rather miserable, but we could not have foreseen this. Don't feel badly, Boromir! Why must you always accuse yourself? It was a splendid idea to go on a hunt, and it still is. We shall only have to wait a bit. It never snows so very much here so this can't last too long. We may yet take some game." Pippin said through chattering teeth. He was rubbing his hands and feet in a futile gesture to warm himself.

Sorrowing or not, Pippin was still the game little fellow Boromir had grown to love and respect. The hobbit would sit there and turn blue before he would ask for help, and Boromir knew that small bodies lose heat more quickly than bigger ones. Pippin would need help to stay warm, but Boromir knew better than to wait until Pippin asked. Faramir had been the same, so Boromir knew what to do. He had thanked the Light many times for his knowledge in regards to managing little brothers.

"Pippin, I'm freezing!" he said. "Two cloaks are better than one. What do you say we bundle up together and share our cloaks?"

Pippin nodded, crawled over to Boromir and sat with his back to Boromir's chest. He took off his cloak and spread it over his body. Then Boromir used his own cloak around the both of them. The combined body heat helped a lot, and soon Pippin's teeth no longer chattered and his hands and feet no longer felt like blocks of ice. 

"Well, here we are, it seems, back on Caradhras, after all these years." Pippin said. 

"Well, it isn't all that bad!" Boromir laughed. "Still, it is cold! What shall we do while we wait this out?"

"I don't know. Talk, or perhaps tell stories, I suppose. Merry would know."

"Merry would know," said Boromir, "but I'm afraid we are stuck with only ourselves."

"Yes, this is true." Pippin sighed. "I hope I shall be good enough company."

"Pippin, you have always been good company. Why else would I count myself a friend to you?"

"I used to think it was because you felt sorry for me."

"Because you were so young? I did feel sorry for you." Boromir said. "You were little more than a child. In fact, in many ways you were still a child. But how you grew! I was very proud of you, Pippin, and very grateful. You served Gondor well and with great valor and honor. You may have been only a little hobbit lad, but many men would have quailed under the circumstances you shone under. How you burned and shone! A jewel among hobbits, my friend, truly a jewel."

"Now you are making me blush. I only tried to do the right thing. I never meant to be a hero. I never even meant to go into battle, though I did feel I had to do something worthy. I only wanted to show that I could be of service and value. I wanted the City to know we hobbits are worthy people."

"And you did, how you did! I wish I could have been right there at your side, but if I had, I may have tried to stop you, thinking I should protect you."

"And taken all the glory for yourself, no doubt." Pippin said tartly. He felt Boromir shake with laughter.

"You know me too well. But I think I could not have stopped you, though I'm sure I would have tried. After all, when did you ever blindly obey anyone?"

"Never. Well, except for Diamond. I would have done anything she asked of me."

Boromir sat quietly for a bit, thinking. Then he spoke.

"You still can." he said.

"What?" Pippin said, looking up over his shoulder.

"Give me chance to explain. What were some of the things she used to dream of?"

"Well, she cared about the poor and the aged. She dreamed of being able to help them. She cared about children. She always wanted more, you know."

"I know, Pippin, and I'm very sorry about…" Boromir tried to go on, but found himself at a loss for words.

"The twins, Boromir. Finduilas and Firiel. You can say their names."

"I know, but I was loath to bring it up. You two wanted those babies so badly, only to have them sicken and pass on so soon after they were born."

"She never got over it, either." Pippin sighed. "I think it broke something of her spirit, Boromir. She was never quite the same."

"Neither were you." Boromir laid a hand on Pippin's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I understand. I lost a babe, too. No matter how many you have, they don't replace the ones lost."

"Yes, this is true."

"What else did she dream of?" asked Boromir.

"Oh, so many things. She wanted so badly to make life easier and better for the Four Farthings. It is a difficult thing to do, though, when so many don't even know how to read or calculate numbers. How does one begin to do anything about such as that?"

"In Gondor we have a great library, but not anyone can just walk into it and take a book. One must have permission, and then no book may be removed."

"Hmm. That does limit the uses, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does. You have a wonderful collection of books. Too bad all hobbits can't have such a collection."

Pippin was silent for a long time. Suddenly he sat up, throwing off both cloaks."That's it! That's what the dream was about!"

"Pippin?"

"I dreamed I saw books, thousands of them all in a row on shelves that went a far as the eye could see. Then I saw other books just lying around as though they were nothing more than litter, and on their pages was one word: _ignorance._"

"I don't understand."

"Well, look at Sam! Bilbo taught him to read and calculate, and look how far the Gamgees have come! Why not any hobbit, Boromir? Why shouldn't any hobbit, young or old, rich or poor have just as good a chance as any other hobbit?"

"But Pippin, who will teach them all?"

"They will teach themselves, Boromir!"

"I still don't understand."

"A library, Boromir, a library! A library like the one in Gondor, but with a difference. One that any hobbit may walk into and borrow a book. Diamond would have loved it, and it would help to make her dream of helping the poor come true. If they are educated, they can do better! That way there need not be so many living in ignorance."

"What a splendid idea!" Boromir exclaimed. "My dear, clever little friend, you have found it. You have found something to put in the empty places. And I can help. Faramir has access to the great libraries. We can ask him to find scribes, and we can pay the scribes to copy the books we'll need and ship them here."

"Yes! Oh, this will be wonderful! Faro will be so proud! He has always longed for more books."

"We'll need to make a list of books we want." Boromir found Pippin's mood to be catching and his voice became as animated as the hobbit's voice now. "Faramir will be more than happy to recommend some as well."

"Well, I'm glad now that it started snowing so hard. If it had not, we might never have thought of this. What a happy accident."

"There are no accidents, Pippin. I found that out long ago. The Maker, the Light, Eru, whatever one chooses to call the Creator, it is He that did this. There are no coincidences, Pippin, only unseen wonders."

"Somehow your words feel right, Boromir. Perhaps Diamond spoke to me in my dream. Perhaps the Maker knew this, and made the snow just so we would think of a library for Diamond. And for Saro, too, I insist. I'm sure you have not forgotten what her childhood was like."

"How could I? My darling had a hard life."

"Yes, Boromir, she did. But you took care of that. I have never met a woman of the Big Folk as happy as she was with you. You took her from a hard and sad life and treated her like a queen, and she adored you all her days."

"Just as you said she would on our wedding day."

"Yes, I remember that, now. How nervous you were!"

"And how nervous _you _were."

"I was a wreck, wasn't I?" Pippin laughed. "I thought I would look a fool, but Diamond reassured me so much I was able to forget about worrying and enjoy the wedding and even play and sing. Merry helped us both out, too."

"They were so beautiful that day, Saro and Diamond and Estella." Boromir said wistfully. "Like bejeweled flowers. I can still see them."

"So can I. Boromir?"

"Yes?"

"If we keep them in our hearts, we haven't really lost them, have we?"

"I suppose not."

"And the library will help with that, too."

"Very much so, I think." Boromir said. "Now come and cover up, you are turning blue."

"You just don't want to get cold, so you're using me as a blanket." He sounded almost like his old, saucy self, the Pippin Boromir had first grown so fond of. 

"Yes, I know. I never did care what happened to you." Boromir said wryly.

Pippin sat back down and leaned back against Boromir again. The cloaks were once more bundled around them.

"Still, I suppose I shall have to keep putting up with you. Someone has to look after you." Pippin's tone was quite comically patronizing.

"Yes, quite. I always was rather uselessly dependent on others to look after me."

"Well, not quite _useless."_

"Really? And just how is that?" said Boromir, anticipating a little hobbit pertness, as Gandalf used to call it.

"Well, you do make a nice, comfy piece of furniture from time to time. You come in handy during cold spells, too."

"Well, it's good to know I can be of some small service." Boromir said around a small smile.

"I really do think the library will be quite a good thing. It really will help fill up the empty places." Pippin said. 

"Still…" said Boromir, eyebrows drawn together in thought.

"Still, what?"

"What are they for? The empty places, I mean. Why do we have them?"

"That I do not know." Pippin said. "Perhaps we can figure that out."

"Perhaps. Right now, though, I can only think of one thing. Well, two things."

"And what would that be?"

"The honey-cakes in my pouch, then a little nap until the snow has stopped." Boromir said jovially.

"You have some splendid ideas for a piece of furniture."

"I also have splendid honey-cakes. Would you like one?"

"No, I'd like two." Pippin said with a bit of assertiveness.

Boromir laughed and dug the little cakes out of his pouch. They ate in silence, and without a word settled in and dozed off. Outside, the snow fell thicker than ever.

__

To Be Continued


	13. What Empty Places are For chapter 8

****

What Empty Places are For

Chapter eight

Inside the little cave-like temporary shelter, two friends slept like seeds sleep in the earth. Like seeds, they had to wake, sooner or later. Pippin woke with a start. Boromir was having a bad dream it seemed. He turned around and patted Boromir's shoulder, calling the Man's name softly. Pippin jumped a little when his friend woke with a gasp and shook his head.

Once awake, they were reluctant to move. It was nice and warm under both cloaks and they were both now in late middle age with all that this entails, including the occasional stiff joints, and the cold made it worse. It was impossible for Boromir to stand in a place so close that even Pippin couldn't stand up straight in, and Boromir needed to stretch. 

"We're getting too old for this sort of thing, Pippin." Boromir said.

"Nonsense!" Pippin laughed. "Next you'll be hobbling about in a shawl with a walking-stick!"

"Hobbling about --? I'll hobble _you, _you little scamp!" Boromir made a grab for Pippin's ankle, but Pippin was too quick for him. He laughed and scrambled for the little opening that had been plugged with twigs and leaves. "Old Man, you are far too old for such games!" he taunted. "Leave the rough-housing to us youngsters!" Pippin put his hands on the little "door" and pushed at it. Nothing happened. He pushed again. Still it remained plugged fast. He grabbed a handful of the twigs about the time Boromir grasped his ankle and pulled him backwards. The twigs came with Pippin, but he dropped them quickly. 

"Old Man, is it?" Boromir said in his mock growl. Apparently Boromir had reverted from late middle age to young man again since he was tickling Pippin as if he was the young hobbit lad he had been so many years ago. Even squeaking and hooting with laughter, he noted that Boromir seemed almost young once again.

Man and hobbit finally collapsed, gasping after laughing fit to split their waistcoats. Boromir dug some more of the little honey-cakes from his pouch and tossed a couple to Pippin. They passed the water bag to each other before Pippin spoke once more. The water was warm from being kept near Boromir's skin, but Pippin was quite grateful it wasn't cool water. The last thing he wanted now was something cool.

"We have to dig our way out." Pippin said around a mouthful of honey-cake. "Before you so rudely grabbed me and tickled me like you were a rambunctious tweenager I discovered we are quite snowed in."

Still munching his honey-cake, Boromir crawled to the spot where the "door" had been. Pippin was right, they were snowed in. Boromir turned in the tight little space and gave the obstructing chunk of snow a good kick. Then he began to push at the snow. Finally he could see outside. The entire world seemed to have turned silent and white, like a blank piece of paper waiting for a writer to put pen to ink. He pushed more snow aside and wriggled out, then reached in to give Pippin and hand up.

Pippin looked around. Snow had ceased to fall and the skies looked like they were clearing, so he didn't think there would be more snow. He walked forward a few steps and looked once more around, finally getting his bearings.

"This way, Boromir, home is this way." Pippin gestured to Boromir to follow him. They had only gone a few steps when Pippin heard a loud crack from above. The branch of a tree, heavy with ice and snow, came down hard and struck Boromir a glancing blow just behind his ear, and the big Man collapsed. He sat up and shook his head. Blood was pouring from the wound. Pippin ran to him, knocking Boromir's bloody hand to one side so he could take a look at the damage. It was only a small wound, but head wounds always bleed freely. That wasn't what worried him so much as the lump that was rapidly swelling and turning blue.

"Here, Boromir, let's get you into that shelter and see if we can't stop this bleeding. Come, now, don't dawdle so." He held out his hand as if to help Boromir up. Boromir chuckled, then winced. Pippin seemed to forget sometimes that Boromir was not, King's Decree or no, a hobbit. He managed to get to his feet and staggered back to their shelter. Pippin crawled in behind him, gathered up the little half-frozen lump of twigs and leaves that served as a door, and plugged the entrance up once more. 

Without asking, he rummaged through Boromir's pouch and found the little cloth the honey-cakes were wrapped in. He scooped up snow that had been pushed inside when Boromir had crawled back into the shelter, put it on the cloth and made a twist in the fabric, then pressed it to the wound with its rapidly growing lump. Boromir inhaled sharply with a hiss and winced again, but leaned back against the branches that made up the walls of the shelter and let Pippin continue pressing the cold cloth to his injury. The bleeding stopped soon enough, but the swelling was getting worse.

"How do you feel?" asked Pippin.

"Well, I'm going to have an awful headache, I can tell you." Boromir answered. "I'm quite dizzy. This may cause some problems, Pippin. We need to get back home. Head wounds can be tricky."

"Well, then, we had better get going." Pippin said firmly.

Once more the two friends crawled out of their little shelter, and Pippin led Boromir in the direction he felt would get them home quickest. Boromir staggered quite a bit. His eyes were beginning to look glassy and unfocused. His speech was slurred as if he was a little drunk. Pippin didn't like it at all. To make matters worse, Pippin's sense of direction seemed to have failed him. He and Merry, and later the two of them with Boromir, had wandered into the Old Forest before many times, ill reputation though the place had. Perhaps it was all the snow that had him confused. Pippin wondered what else could possibly go amiss.

But things soon became worse, still. Boromir lost his balance entirely, landing on his side in the snow. Pippin knelt next to him. "Boromir?" he called. To his horror, Boromir's eyes slid shut. Pippin shook him hard, but there was no response. Pippin first patted then gently slapped Boromir's face. Boromir was breathing, but he lay there like some dead thing. "Wake up, Boromir! Wake! Don't do this; we have to move! Get up! Up, I say!" he shouted, shaking Boromir hard. There was no response.

Pippin stood, looking around in a panic. He knew it was useless, but somehow he couldn't stop himself. "Help!" he cried at the top of his voice, which was quite loud, considering his size. "Somebody! Help! Help!"

But the only reply was white silence.

__

To Be Continued.

****


	14. What Empty Places Are For chapter 9

****

What Empty Places are For

Chapter nine 

Pippin knelt by Boromir and took one scarred hand, so much bigger than his own, and pressed it to his cheek. Boromir was getting too cold. His hand was like ice. He stood and called for help again, knowing it was useless. They were too deep in the wood to be heard. To make matters worse, the wind had picked up, blowing the snow about and making a mournful sound. Pippin looked around, wondering if he could manage to build a little shelter over Boromir on his own, but they had brought no ax with them, and Boromir had broken the branches to make their other shelter. Pippin wasn't sure if he could find the one they had left, but he might be forced to try to find it.

He stepped away a little, trying to look through the flurries of snow. He turned in every direction, but could no longer even see the prints they had left behind them to backtrack to the shelter. When he turned back in the direction in which Boromir lay, his heart leapt to his throat. Snuffling around Boromir and licking at the head wound was an enormous grey wolf.

Quick as a flash Pippin had bow in hand and arrow at the ready. He was about to loose the arrow when a tall woman stepped around a tree and came between the wolf and the little archer. She held her hands up, palms out, as if in negation.

"No!" she cried, "Please, do not hurt him! He is my companion, my friend! He will not harm the man, I swear it!"

Pippin looked at the animal in question. The great beast continued to lick Boromir's head, then lay down beside him and curled into a huge, furry ball.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? And why do you have a wolf?" Pippin said, a hard edge to his voice.

"I might ask you who you are, and what you are doing here, and why do you have a Man." The woman countered. "But this will come later. He is hurt, your Man. He cannot stay in this cold, and neither can you. Come, we must get into a shelter. Please, put away your bow, you have no need of it. He shall not harm you, nor the Man."

She turned and unwrapped a length of tether from around her waist. One end she fastened to a collar around the wolf's neck, the other she wrapped around Boromir's chest and tied securely. 

"Shadow! Come!" she called to the wolf. She held out her hand to Pippin. "Come, little master!" she said. Numb with fear, freezing and desperate, Pippin thought for a moment, then put his bow and arrow away and followed. She took his hand in hers. "Ai! You are freezing, little master! Come! You shall ride," she said.

"Ride?" Pippin exclaimed. "I see neither horse nor pony, how, then, am I to ride?"

She only laughed and, picking Pippin up, she placed him astride the wolf, much to Pippin's surprise and alarm. At first he was terrified. Then the wolf turned its great head on its shoulder and licked his hand, panting in the manner of a happy dog. Pippin wasn't exactly reassured, but the wolf loped on, seeming content to have something to do in dragging Boromir and taking on a passenger. The beast was thickly muscled and bigger than most wolves. It didn't stink at all, and Pippin guessed the woman must keep it clean.

He couldn't have said how far into the wood that they went, for time seemed somehow out of kilter. Nor could he tell by watching where they went, for the snow blew into his eyes and he wondered if the wolf was the only one that could find the path the woman and the beast seemed so sure of. The landscape rose sharply and Pippin could hear the scrabbling of the wolf's nails on ice-slick stone. Soon they came to the mouth of a small cave. A framework of small branches lashed together and covered with deer-hide served as a door, and this she pulled in place behind them. There was just enough of a draught to keep the little cave filled with fresh air. This was a good thing, as a small fire pit was at the center of the cave. It was quite warm inside.

The woman helped Pippin down from the wolf's back, and he backed away towards the fire, watching as the woman untied the tether from the collar of the great beast, which now sat near the fire, tongue lazily lolling and eyes glued to the woman.

Pippin took a closer look at her. Her robes were of fur-lined leather. Her boots also, as though she was used to living in an icy clime. About her neck were many strands of small beads of every color. He could not have guessed her age, for her face was somehow ageless and seemed neither young nor old. Her eyes were as black as jet, as was her hair.

"Who are you?" Pippin asked softly.

She laughed, sweet and low. "Should I not be asking you this question? But no, you need not answer. I know many, many things, Little Master. You are Peregrin Took. Your Man here is called Boromir. At your great peril you two have wandered to a place you were never meant to see."

"Who are you?" said Pippin again, still quite softly.

"I have many names. I am daughter, mother, sister or bride. I am all these things and none of these things. I am the young virgin and the wise old crone. I am The Woman Who Lives At the Edge of Time."


	15. What Empty Places are For chapter 10

****

What Empty Places are For 

chapter ten

Silence held the little cave in thrall, for how many heartbeats Pippin did not know. The woman had removed the tether from Boromir, now. She had rolled up a fur robe and placed it under Boromir's head. She stroked his face and tucked a stray lock of hair behind one ear, almost like a mother looking in on a sleeping child.

"Do not fear, Little Brother," she said, casting a swift glance at Pippin before turning her attention back to Boromir. "Nothing will happen that is not meant to happen. You wish to know if he will die, no?"

"Yes; that is to say I do. Will he? Die, I mean. Do you think so?" Pippin half-whispered. His throat was dry as dust. He cautiously crept closer to Boromir.

"All shall die, Little Brother." the woman answered. 

"You give me an answer that is not an answer," Pippin said, his voice now rising a little with anger. Why did her words upset him so, he wondered. He stepped forward a little more boldly, now.

"But it _is _an answer, Little Brother. Already he has died, twice now, yet he is returned." She smiled kindly at Pippin. "Whatever comes of him, surely you must know that every beat of his heart is a precious gift. No one is promised anything when they come into the world. But do not fret so! He has the heart of a lion, your Man."

"Why do you call him 'my Man?' As though he is my pet!" Pippin stepped a little closer still.

"Is he not your pet? Are not all people you love your pet?" Again she gave him a gentle smile. Her eyes twinkled. Seemingly she was enjoying the conversation.

"He most certainly is _not _my pet!" Pippin asserted. "I would not own a person, not even if they were willing!"

"Yet you call the wolf my wolf. Neither do I own him. He belongs to the Maker, not to me."

"But that is not the same thing!" protested Pippin, "The wolf is an animal!"

"You are mistaken, Little Brother. He is not as he seems." Still the little smile lingered on her lips. "As for owning anything, Man or Beast, one can not truly own that which does not love one. He loves you, your Man, and so, in a way, you _do _own him. But not as property, it is not such a poor thing as buying and selling that I speak of. You are also _his _pet. You became this when you first grew to love him. Love changes things, Little Brother, love changes all things but death."

"I do not understand what you mean!" Pippin snapped. "Can you speak more plainly, and not bait me with such outrageous talk of death and having pet people or being someone else's pet?"

"I am sorry I upset you." said the woman, "I only intended to play with words. People put too much meaning in their words, so that their actions do not hold as great a weight. Words can be very meaningless, Little Brother. Actions say much more, and you said much when you did not leave him in the cold."

"Well, if that is true, then he has written many books." Pippin had crept slowly closer and closer, until finally he was beside Boromir. He knelt by his friend and looked at the woman across Boromir's supine form.

"As have you, yourself." said the woman, smiling again.

"I should say not," Pippin retorted.

"Oh, but Little Brother, you have! You and many of your friends and kin have written many books. And many others just like you; they, too, have written many books. Great among these books is the one that teaches us that there is no greater love than that of one who would lay down his life for a friend. There is no greater love to found than this."

Pippin looked at the ugly blue and black lump behind Boromir's ear. A lone tear rolled down his cheek and plopped wetly on the lump. "I wish he would wake!" Pippin muttered.

"He may yet wake," commented the woman. "Do not lose hope! I know you have lost many to death, but do not bury your friend just yet."

"What can you know about what I have lost?" Pippin snapped.

"Because I am the one who sees these things. I see them go. That is what I do."

"You're mad!" Pippin said. "You cannot possibly see that!"

"Can I not? I believe I can show you," the woman said. 

"Well you would have to show me for me to believe that!"

"Speak wisely, Little Brother!" the woman, said softly. Her words seemed to drop like lead in the confines of the little cave. "Be sure you wish to see! For once you have seen, the vision may weigh heavily on your heart!"

"Well, I can scarcely worry about that!" Pippin said. "I think you cannot show me anything, except perhaps a way back home!"

"I would not have these visions torment you," she answered. "Yet, I think I should show you."

"Show him what?"

"Boromir!" Pippin shouted. "You have wakened!"

"So I have." Boromir said, wincing at the echoing shout. "Please, Pippin, make your observations a little more quietly? My head is going to pop. Where are we? Who is our hostess? How did we get here?"

Pippin checked behind Boromir's ear again. At first he thought he was looking behind the wrong ear, but upon looking behind both ears, Pippin discovered the large and ugly lump had vanished.

"It's gone!" Pippin gasped, "Your wound, Boromir, it is healed! I don't understand how, but you're healed!"

"It was your sorrow born of love, Little Brother," the woman said. "That is what healed him. Things work… differently, here at the edge of time. But come, we must tell your friend what you have learned here, and what you have yet to learn."

Pippin could not have said why, but her last few words rang in him like a bell. "What is it?" he asked, filled with trepidation. "What is it I have yet to learn?"

"Why," she answered, "What empty places are for, of course."

To be continued


	16. What Empty Places are For chapter 11

****

What Empty Places are For

chapter eleven

Pippin had told Boromir of all that had passed and of the conversation he'd had with this mysterious woman. Now they sat together, side by side and stared owlishly at her. Neither hobbit nor Man knew what to say, and so they said nothing. This went on for a very long time until Pippin could stand it no longer. He was leaning against Boromir, and Boromir could feel Pippin's distress in the tautness of his body and the occasional tremble, but Pippin was, even now, still a most unquenchable hobbit. Soon his curiosity got the best of him

"Well then, show me!" Pippin's voice burst forth in a spew of words. " Show _us! _You said you could, and you said I would learn what empty places are for!"

"And what of your Man?" asked the woman.

"I told you, he is not my Man. He's my friend." replied the hobbit.

"Look," the woman said. "Look into the fire. Look and see what you will." the woman answered. "If your Man wishes, he, too, may look. But know this: courage and honesty is needed. Without them, what you see could drive you mad."

Boromir and Pippin looked at each other. They seemed to come to some silent agreement. Pippin took Boromir's hand and they stepped closer to the fire and looked into the flames.

Inside the flames a thick white mist seemed to coalesce. It swirled and whirled and drew in upon itself as though it were alive. It formed into a round shape, and Pippin shuddered, thinking of the Palantir.

There was something in the globe, something familiar, and sounds issued forth. Parth Galen! It was Parth Galen, and orcs were attacking! The two friends could see the scene as though through the eyes of another.

"Do you see?" said the woman. "Many blessing were given you three that day, for none of you would desert the others. Your Man fought like a lion, like a great bear. He fought to save you, you and your kinsman. The two of you could have run away, and he would not have blamed you, yet there you two small folk stood. You would not desert your brother in arms. You three called many blessings upon yourselves that day. You would sacrifice even your lives for the simple love of a friend. Greater were these deeds than any of you can know."

The scene in the fire-globe shifted. Now there was a fair green land, and upon it a very pretty girl with golden hair and green eyes. With her was a young man who strongly resembled Boromir.

"Ruby!" cried Boromir. "That is Ruby, my first wife! Who is that with her?"

"Do you not know your own first-born, Man?" asked the woman.

"But he was no more than a babe!" Boromir exclaimed.

"In your world, yes. You see him now as he truly was and is." The woman said quietly and calmly. "You see him whole and complete, as the Maker made him. They have gone on to that happiest and fairest of places. They were able to get there because you let them go, Man. You held them back too long, but at last they could go, because you released them."

"I… I held them back?" Boromir whispered.

"You did," answered the woman. "They could not rest until you let them go. They left an empty place, where they used to be."

The scene in the fiery globe changed yet again. Now the two friends could see Diamond and Saro, and they cried out in one voice, for their wives huddled together in the dark weeping. With Diamond and Saro were twin girls. Pippin knew these were his own babes, Firiel and Findulas, whom had died so soon after their birth. Like the young man whom had been with Ruby, they were fully grown, with long cinnamon curls and bright green eyes. They, too, were weeping.

"Why do they weep?" Pippin wailed. Tears stood in his eyes. He blinked hard to clear his vision

"What is this darkness?" Boromir said in a voice cracked with grief.

"This is where they must remain, until you let them go." answered the woman. "The grief you two feel holds them in this darkness. You have made them prisoners in the darkness. They can see that far green place, but until you let them go, they must remain where they are. Your first wife and son, Man, were in that same darkness. So was your mother, until your father died. Only then could she leave the darkness behind and go where her soul cried out to go."

"Do you say what I think you are saying?" Boromir asked. "That until I let Ruby and my first-born go, there was no empty place to be filled with... with Saro?"

"I do say this. If you had not let them go, your heart would have never had an empty place for your Saro to fill. That is what empty places are for, to let you know something or someone should go there, to fill the empty place."

"And what of my Diamond?" Pippin asked. "How was there an empty place for her?"

"You mortals are born with empty places," the woman said. "Empty places that long to be filled. Some you fill with things, some you fill with deeds, and some you fill with love. Of all these things, love is the greatest, and fills empty places nothing else can fill. Love is why you would not desert each other, though it could have cost you three your lives. Love is the earth in which all good things grow. You both love your wives greatly…but do you love them enough to let them go? Or will you hold them hostage to your grief?"

The visions in the flames faded until the two friends stared at flames only. They suddenly realized they had embraced one another like frightened children. The woman stared at them. She did not blink. It was an accusatory look.

Boromir knelt beside Pippin and they held each other and wept. The open sores of their hearts ached horribly and bitterly. They both squeezed shut their eyes, heads bowed in sorrow. They did not notice for some time that the temperature had dropped suddenly, and when they did they looked up with tear-stained faces.

The fire was gone.

The woman was gone.

The wolf was gone.

The cave was gone.

They were back in the little shelter they had built from branches to take refuge from the snow and wind. Pippin lay with his back against Boromir. The two of them crawled to the little entrance and pushed it open. The white blanket of snow was flawless but for two sets of footprints…one set made by two feet, the other by four.

To Be Continued


	17. What Empty Places are For chapter 12

****

What Empty Places are For

Chapter 12

Boromir and Pippin followed the tracks for a short while. As they stepped around a copse of laurel and low scrub they came upon the woman and the wolf. The woman looked amused. The wolf sat placidly, its tongue lolling between long sharp fangs. It regarded them thoughtfully.

"What happened?" Pippin asked. "How did we come to be back in our shelter?"

Boromir said nothing. Pippin had voiced his own thoughts, but he, too, was eager to know what further magic they were caught up in.

"Little Brother," the woman laughed, her voice suddenly changing so that what began as a silvery laughter like that of a young girl became more like the cackle of on old woman. Her face, too, seemed to change. Her body bent, and she now looked much older, as old as time itself. "Many years ago you learned of the magic of this forest. In your travels and in the years since you have forgotten much, or dismissed much. Perhaps this is because you saw so much on your travels. It is time you remembered."

Pippin lowered his head as though in deep thought. She was right. He _had _forgotten and dismissed much about the Old Forest. Well, he would not let that happen again! He looked up at Boromir and noted the Man's face was had blenched, as though bleached out with shock, and Pippin began to worry about him. Boromir was not as hale as he had once been; though he never complained. Pippin placed his small hand in Boromir's as though Boromir was a frightened child, and the Man seemed to draw comfort from it.

The woman laughed yet again, and the two friends looked at her. Now her laughter was once more the silver laughter of the young, and she looked like a young maiden, fresh as a new bud about to bloom. "Yes, Man, you may well think of your Little Brother as a caretaker, though you often think of him as your charge, instead! Do not worry, he doesn't mind. Did you not know he plays the part of your youngster to give you hope and comfort?"

Boromir looked down at Pippin, who gave Boromir's hand a gentle squeeze. Pippin grinned up at him, his eyes twinkling and sparkling. "So, Pippin," Boromir barked with laughter, "All these years you have been deceiving me?"

"Aye; I have. You would not have let me look after you otherwise, and you know it. "'Twas a trick, I know, but you must admit, I was very clever to have pulled the wool over your eyes these many years!"

Boromir laughed, laughed so hard his entire body shook. "I have been had, and no doubt by a master!" he said. "First I find I'm a useful piece of furniture, and now I'm the child of a hobbit! Little trickster, you are clever indeed!"

The woman smiled gently. Now she once more looked ageless and timeless. "Do not think your little friend has deceived you completely, Man." she said. " Betimes, he is indeed your youngster. You are both young and old alike. When the one needs the other, there that other is, filling the needs of a brother, a son, a father, and friend. Blessed is the one who has such companions."

Pippin let go of Boromir's hand. Boromir seemed his own, old and sure self now. Later Pippin would think on this and come to believe it was laughter that had set his friend to rights. Few knew of the good of laughter for body and soul, as did Peregrin Took.

The hobbit stepped forward boldly. "But what are you doing here?" he asked the woman.

"You came here for game, did you not?" said a rough, gravely voice.

Hobbit and Man looked about them. This was a male voice, and they were sure there was now a fourth person about, but saw no one.

There was a deep, growling laughter, and it was only then that they realized it was the wolf. The wolf was speaking, speaking and laughing!

"Have you not been listening, Little-Two-Legs and Big-Two-Legs? This place is not your home. This is a place filled with strong medicine for the spirit. And do not stare at me like rabbits! It makes me hungry."

As one, Boromir and Pippin stepped back some few paces. Again they looked at each other, this time looking for reassurance each from the other.

The deep, rough laughter rang out again. "Have no fear, Two-Legs!" said the wolf, "If I had wanted either of you I would have summoned you by now."

"S-summoned us?" Pippin half-whispered.

"Yes, summoned you. That is what I do, I summon the spirits of all living things. That is what I do. You may call me the Summoner, though I have many names and forms."

"I think neither of us understands you….Summoner." rasped Boromir.

"You came here for game, to feed the poor. And well you did, or I would be busy these next few weeks. There are many old ones and cubs of your kinds that will pass on, if you do not bring them the meat you came here to claim."

There was a long silence, in which the hobbit and the man looked quizzically at each other. The gravely laughter sounded once more, and they looked at the Summoner.

"Watch and learn, spirit-cubs!" the wolf growled. He rose and paced off into the distance, threw his head up and howled.

Boromir and Pippin had heard the howls of wolf and warg, and this howl was nothing like those howls. It seemed to split the very sky with its volume, though in all honesty, both would agree later it was a sound they heard only in their minds and hearts.

There was a great trampling sound, and over a rise covered in snow came a herd of deer and yet another of swine. The beasts stopped and looked about, sniffing the air. The howl split the sky once more and several swine and deer stepped away from the rest, trotting with an eerie calmness toward Boromir and Pippin. No more than a few paces from them now, they lay down in the snow. They simply lay down in the snow and closed their eyes and just stopped breathing, and somehow Boromir and Pippin knew that they had died, but willingly, joyfully, as though they saw that far green place and wanted nothing more than to be in that place.

Once more Boromir and Pippin clung to each other like frightened children, shivering now with both cold and with terror. They saw the great wolf turn and swiftly lope towards them. Both Man and hobbit wondered now if they, too, were about to die, but the wolf stepped close and licked their hands as though he were a loyal dog. He sat at their feet, laughing, and the terror the two friends felt simply melted away.

"These are your gifts, Two-Legs. Do not waste them. The hungry await you." growled the Summoner.

"Go, now, into your little shelter and sleep," the woman said gently. "When you wake, you will find your way home, and you will need to carry your game. Look for help unexpected and uncalled for. You shall feed your hungry. The Summoner has done his job well, and now we both must rest. You shall not see us go. Go now, into your shelter. Some things are not for mortal eyes to see." This last was said gently but firmly as though she was the mother of both Boromir and Pippin. 

And for what reasons they never could recall or understand, they both became astoundingly weary and sleepy. Both felt exhausted to the point of dropping where they stood and knew they were enchanted with a sleeping-spell. Hobbit and Man gave the strange and fearsome pair of beings one last look, turned and sought out their shelter. They lay down immediately and just as immediately, they both fell into a deep sleep.


	18. What Empty Places are For chapter 13

****

What Empty Places Are For

Chapter 13

When Boromir and Pippin woke the first thing they noticed was that it was much warmer. They had lain down to sleep one against the other for warmth, but now the cold had lessened. The second thing they noticed was someone singing, and very badly. The voice was deep and rough. The singing was somewhat tuneless and to Pippin's trained ears it sounded awful.

__

Little folk lift up your heads!

Too long have you slept in your beds!

The sun is high; the night has fled,

Aren't you ashamed, you sleepyheads?

The Man and the hobbit looked at each other. Without speaking, they seemed to be asking which of them would be the first to have a look. Pippin started first, and then Boromir stopped him.

"Wait," he said. "You may have been looking after me all these years without my knowing, but I'm bigger and older. Indulge me and let me look first," Boromir said quietly, then added, with a touch of pique, "Just this once."

Pippin did not fail to note the jest, but he decided to let Boromir do the looking. Now that Boromir was on to his tricks of making the Man feel needed, it would be harder to fool him. But this was a case of common sense and Boromir was, after all, bigger, and as such should be able to handle the situation should the stranger outside prove to be less than friendly. Of course Pippin would be there to help, but he felt in this case it was best to let common sense come to the fore.

Boromir crept to the opening and cautiously peeped outside then swiftly backed up. He rolled over so that he was sitting and facing Pippin, and the hobbit noted a very odd look on the Man's face.

"What is it, Boromir?" Pippin asked. "We've seen some mighty strange things on our outing, surely whatever this is can't be that odd."

"I…I'm not sure exactly what it is I have seen!" Boromir said softly. His face worked as though he was in quite a quandary.

"Well, explain it to me! Come, now, it can't be any stranger than anything else we have seen!"

"I…I know not how to describe it!" Boromir said in a half-whisper. "I thought it was a bear, and then it seemed to be…well…a man! But none like any I have seen!"

"Boromir, which was it? Come, now, tell me exactly what you saw."

But before Boromir could speak the roof of the little makeshift shelter was lifted away like a lid on a jar. Twigs and leaves, along with a great deal of melting snow fell upon their upturned faces.

"A very, very big one…" Boromir said hoarsely.

Pippin looked up and gasped. What he saw was the biggest Man, if he could be called a Man, that Pippin had ever seen. This huge man reached into the shelter and lifted each of them out. He held them up like a brace of rabbits.

"Oh, I see I have frightened you Wee Folk!" the big man rumbled. He smiled kindly at them. "Do not be afeart! Had I meant you harm, you would be harmed already! I was told I would find folk here in need of my help, and that there might be a bit of reward in it for me should I give you help, so I came right away."

He regarded Pippin closely. "I know what you are!" he beamed. "You, Littlest One, are a hobbit! My Uncle, Beorn, told me about hobbits! He knew one named…now what was that name?"

"Buh-buh-buh…" Pippin stammered. He found his tongue and mind to be a bit uncooperative.

"Bilbo! With a lot of dwarves, he was! Uncle Beorn said he had a bit o' fun with some goblins and more'n a few wargs on their account!" The Beorning, for that is what he was, put Pippin down, and then he turned his attention to Boromir.

"And you, Little One, who might you be?" rumbled the giant.

"Please," gasped Boromir, "Let my friend go! If you are going to eat one of us, I'd make a better meal, he is but a little thing…"

The giant's laughter boomed loudly. "Eat you! Thank you very much for the offer, but I'd rather not. Besides, you wouldn't even whet my appetite, little fellow!"

At "little fellow' Pippin found to his surprise he was laughing. At last, someone who could call Boromir "little fellow" and get away with it. "Finally!" Pippin laughed, "Now _you_ know how it feels to be thought of as small! What I wouldn't give for the rest of the Fellowship to see this! Old Strider would love this."

Boromir, still swinging by one forearm, glared at Pippin.

"Beornomir's the name," said the huge Man, or rather, Beorning. "Last of my kind, I am. No need to worry. That there Summoner fellow, he said I should offer you my help to get your meat back home. He said the pair of you met him and he lent a hand, so to speak. Only he ain't got no hands."

"You mean that great grey wolf?" Pippin said, a little more boldly. Now that he knew who and more to the point _what _this fellow was, he felt a bit safer.

"Wolf? Looks like a wolf to you, does he? Always looked like a great white bear to me, though some say he looks like a great golden eagle." Beornomir rumbled. Then he added, "Some say he looks like a Man with eagle's wings and a bright light about his head. Fearsome, he can be, or merciful. But when it is your time to be summoned, then summoned you'll be. All creatures have their time. Even little hobbits and little Men." Beornomir caste his eyes downward a little sadly. "Even Beornings."

"Good sir, would you be so kind as to let my friend down now?" Pippin asked politely, knowing he must be at his best in the way of manners, as Beornings do not take kindly to rudeness or upset, but if treated politely and kindly, they could be most kind in turn. "I think his hand is turning a bit, well, purple, and he looks very uncomfortable." Pippin added.

"Gracious me!" boomed the big fellow, "Terrible sorry, I am, the Lady would be most ashamed of me!" He let Boromir down and Boromir staggered back and fell hard on his bottom. Beornomir helped him up and brushed his clothing with his huge hands, popping off several buttons in the process. Boromir looked up, rubbing his numb hand.

"Which Lady would that be, kind sir?" asked Pippin.

"Oh, the Lady Galadriel. She's gone, now, sailed to the Grey Havens, I hear." He sighed. "One more I counted dear gone away."

"You knew her?" Boromir asked.

"Knew her? Why, she saved me when I was naught but a wee cub! Orcs and wargs, they came and killed us all, all but me. One of the Galadrim found me and took me to her. 'Twas she who named me. Means "Jewel of the Bear People, it does."

"So it does!" Boromir said, following Pippin's example of behavior. He bowed low. "Boromir, at your service…" He almost added _and your family's _but remembered he had just learned this creature no longer had family.

"_Faithful Jewel,"_ Beornomir said, and bowed in turn. "Consider me a friend, fellow Jewel. 'Twas the Lady sent me here. She said that I should be safe as could be here, far away from any leftover orcs or wargs. I was young, but old enough to care for myself. Odd, but I can't remember what name I used to have. She called me 'Beornomir' for quite a few years, and I got used to it."

"It is a fine name, and I'm sure it suits you well, if she called you thus," Boromir said

"Now tell me, which of you has _honey?_" asked Beornomir, "I can smell it on your clothes."

"That would be Boromir," said Pippin, "He is a bee charmer."

"Do tell!" exclaimed Beornomir softly. "Heard of you folk, I have, but I never met one. Now, if I can help you Wee Ones get your meat back home…"

"If it is honey you wish, then honey you shall have. I have plenty in stock, though the winter is long and the bees sleep until spring," Boromir said, adding "I shall be generous enough to suit you, I should think…or at least I hope I may."

"Oh, I won't eat your entire store," Beornomir chuckled, "But a bit of honey would go down right nice like!"

"But how?" Pippin asked. "How are we to get so much game home?" Big as Beornomir was, Pippin couldn't see how he could carry that many hogs and deer.

Beornomir straightened, having been standing bent with his huge hands on his knees while he spoke to the smaller folk. He reached up to a thick, low branch and with almost no effort snapped it clean off the tree. He reached for a similar branch on another tree and _snap! _Off came the branch as if it were only dead wood, though anyone could see it was not from the evergreen leaves on the smaller branches and twigs.

"We'll just lash these together with vines, and in a trice we'll have your game lashed to it and be on our way." He smiled broadly, "Maybe even have room for a pair of Wee Ones such as yourself to have a little ride, too."

Pippin snickered once more, and Boromir glared at the little rascal again.

"Well, come now, _little fellow," _Pippin said. "It isn't every day you meet a Beorning, much less have one carry you home."

TO BE CONTINUED


	19. What Empty Places are For chapter 14

Much apologies for the long delay in posting a chapter. Writer's block is such a pain. I'll be better at it, I promise. Look for a new version of The Bee Charmer with all the missing scenes added, I finally got a beta reader!

Bee Charmed: Missing Scenes

What Empty Places are For

Chapter 14

A small fox with a coat bright as an ember crept around a great tree. He had never seen such a sight in his life, and never would again. The smell of fresh game had brought him here, but he was out of luck in that regard. Since there was no free meal to be gotten he had decided to hide and watch the three figures that had busied themselves around the biggest pile of fresh meat the fox had ever seen.

One of the figures was smaller; a two-leg called a hobbit. The fox was quite familiar with this kind of two-leg. Sometimes hobbits hunted foxes with sharp little sticks that flew through the air like long, thin, serpent-like birds. One of the two-legs was much bigger than the first; he was of those great, noisy Big Folk. Big Folk, too, would sometimes hunt foxes. A very clever fox avoided both types of two-legs; very clever foxes did not make a habit of being caught carrying off a chicken from a farmhouse, the little red fox thought. But this third two-leg! The third was bigger than the second and much, much bigger than the first. This one was no proper two-leg. He sometimes went on four legs as a great bear. The fox had seen him before and knew that he should be avoided whether on two legs or four. There was no chance of a free meal here. The fox crept back around the tree and vanished back into the shadows.

As for those he had been watching, they were nearly done lashing the game to the makeshift litter that would be used to haul the game back home. Had the fox stuck around he would have seen the biggest two-leg shift his shape to that of a great bear which let himself be tied to the two thick branches that made up the litter on which the game was lashed. The bear struck out at a good pace, flanked on one side by Man and Hobbit.

They were heading in the right direction, Pippin knew. The feeling of a lack of proper direction had vanished with the melting snow, and things now seemed more normal, or at least as normal as anything can be in the Old Forest. This little hunting trip had turned out to be an adventure, and though Pippin was Took through and through and not so adverse to adventures as most hobbits, he was ready for this adventure to be over with. Boromir was right. They weren't as young as once they were. Pippin glanced up at his friend and noted his color. It wasn't good; Boromir had not had his medicinal herbs since they had left his home. Not only that, but surely the children would be frantic by now.

"How long have we been gone, Boromir? Two days?" Pippin asked.

"Two days and one night, unless I am mistaken," Boromir answered. "Too long to my mind. I hope our families have not raised an alarm on our account." Boromir watched Pippin. The hobbit looked a bit flushed to him. He motioned for Pippin to stop, then placed a hand on his forehead. "Oh, dear, I believe you have a fever, Pippin."

Pippin brushed his hand away in a manner that seemed abrupt to Boromir, almost rude. "I'm alright, Boromir, you needn't fuss over me. I'm more concerned with your health at the moment. You haven't…"

"Had my medicines, I know." Boromir replied. "You seem ill to me, Pippin. It isn't like you to be so irritable."

"Well, all right, I do have a bit of a sore throat," he confessed. He wrapped his old scarf more tightly around his neck.

Boromir smiled and adjusted the scarf a little. "You and your scarf! I cannot think of you without thinking of that scarf. It has stood you through many a good time as well as bad. Like an old friend."

Pippin returned his smile. "And old friends grow more comfortable with time," Pippin said. "I am sorry I was so ill with you. I should not have been, even if I don't feel well. Do forgive me, my friend."

Boromir gave Pippin's shoulder a squeeze. "There is nothing to forgive," he said. "We had best get home, for the sake of our health and the well-being of my offspring. They shall be very worried about us."

"Yes, I'm sure they shall." Pippin agreed, then sneezed forcibly five times. "Oh, dear… Boromir, I didn't bring a handkerchief. Again."

Boromir grinned. He had learned to carry extras when he was Pippin. The hobbit seemed to never have one on him. Boromir dug a spare from his pocket and passed it to his small companion, whose thanks were cut short by another volley of sneezes. The two walked on, trying to catch up with Beornomir, but Pippin seemed to be sluggish. Without a word, Boromir lifted Pippin and set him atop the game Beornomir was dragging. Pippin didn't protest, which Boromir found worrisome.

The three moved along at a good pace. Beornomir in bear-form was tireless, and in spite of the veritable load of game he was dragging (along with one sneezing hobbit) they seemed to be out of the Old Forest in a trice. The litter was dragged into the barn and Beornomir was unlashed from it, where he once more shifted to Man-shape. Boromir's virtual herd of cats swarmed about the ankles of the Man and the Beorning as they placed the carcasses on hooks while Pippin curled up in a pile of hay. That done, Boromir thought it best to get Pippin inside. He threw a saddle blanket about Pippin's shoulders and helped him from the pile of hay.

Beornomir lay himself down, resting his back against the pile of hay. The hay-pile may have made a cozy resting place for a hobbit, but it was hardly big enough to accommodate a Beorning, especially this particularly large one. Beornomir yawned hugely. "Take your friend in and sort him out," Beornomir said sleepily. "I feel I could use a bit of sleep. We can visit your pantries later."

With that, Boromir placed a hand on Pippin's shoulder and gently gave him a little push towards the house. Their breath plumed in the cold air, but there was no sign of further snow. He noted Pippin was shivering and rubbing his throat, so he wordlessly lifted his sick friend and carried him the rest of the way to the steps at his front door. Opening the door, Boromir stuck his head in and called out to his eldest daughter.

"Ruby! Hoy, Ruby! Put the copper on and make some tea, please, Uncle Pippin is a bit ill." Turning to Pippin, he said, "Go on in and have some tea. And don't scowl so! I'll go in and take my medicines shortly." With a gentle push, he sent the hobbit inside and shut the door, though the warmth inside was inviting. "Now, to settle an old score – chicken soup is what's needed."

He strode to his chicken pen and opened the gate, stepping in. "Where are you?" he seemed to say to no one in particular, but suddenly a young cockerel made for him, his neck-feathers ruffed, squawking with menace. "Ah! Come then, Master Bully! You've spurred me more times than was wise, and now you're big enough to fit in a soup pot properly!"

The young rooster made to spur Boromir yet again. It was a fatal error – Boromir easily caught him by the neck, and with a practiced twist of his wrist, he wrung the bird's neck, then dropped it. It jumped and flailed a bit, not having the sense to know it was dead. "Never liked you anyway," he added dryly. "Besides, I have a sick hobbit on my hands."

The rooster finally became still. Boromir picked it up and tucked it under one arm. Then he made his way to a small shed and took out a little iron cauldron. He dipped water from a rain-barrel and filled the little cauldron, then made his way to his back door, which led into the kitchen. He went to his pantry, laying the rooster aside on the floor. Fishing his medicinal herbs out of a crock, he took a cup and dropped the proper amount of herbs into it, then went to the fireplace, carrying the little cauldron. He took the copper from the hook, poured the boiling water in his cup and set it aside to steep. With that done, he placed the cauldron on the hook and set it over the fire. As he turned he saw Ruby enter the kitchen. She had a determined look on her face. He couldn't help but smile; Merry and Pippin often teased him that he could use that same look quite well.

"What?" he responded.

"Poppa, Uncle Pippin said some nonsense about you two being gone for days!" She cocked her head. Her mother had done this frequently when gently taking her husband to task. "And he says none of us should go to the barn, except you or himself. And something about a lot of game to be dressed out; whatever is going on?"

"Nonsense? What could be nonsense about it? We _were _gone for days! Did you not notice?"

"Poppa, stop teasing!" Ruby said with a scowl, her jaw set exactly like her father's jaw when he had decided to be difficult. "You know full well you've been gone less than a day!"

"What?" Boromir said. "I think I do not understand… only… well, perhaps I do."

"Poppa!" Ruby stamped one foot peevishly, "Kindly make some sense! Stop teasing!"

"I'll explain later," her father said. "But listen to me now. Heed me, Ruby, and tell your brothers and sisters; none of you are to muck about in the Old Forest, ever. Understand me, it is a perilous place. Now, is Pippin settled in?"

"Yes," she replied peevishly. Boromir hid his grin behind his hand; Saro had been right, Ruby was all too much like her father. "You are _not _going to scald that hateful old bird in this kitchen, are you?"

"I am," her father replied, knowing exactly was about to be said. He wasn't disappointed.

Another stomp of her foot preceded the following rant: "Poppa! It shall stink up the whole house!" Her father began to roar with laughter, and she saw now that this time he really was teasing her. She picked up a dishcloth and threw it at him. "You're awful!"

"So your uncle Faramir says!" He caught the flung cloth and tossed it back. Ruby grinned. She never could stay angry with him. She watched him go to the pantry and dig out a pot of honey. This he used to sweeten his cup of bitter herbs. "Now, I have a chore for you, my sweet. I want you to go and fetch me our hottest onions and a handful of those dried peppers and lots of potatoes."

"You and your chicken soup!" Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Kindly show some respect for my soup!" he laughed. "You know the good of it; do you not remember last winter?"

"Yes, Poppa, I do," she said with a smile, her demeanor more gentle. "Are you going to use that noisome, foul stuff on Uncle Pippin that Uncle Faramir sent you last year?"

"I am," her father replied.

"He's going to hate you for that," she laughed. "It does work wonders, though. I'll go and get the peppers and vegetables." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and fetched her mantle from a hook on the wall and skipped into the back yard through the door of the kitchen.

Boromir took a large pot from a hook on a rack over the hearth. There was a bucket of water kept handy in the kitchen at all times, and this he emptied into the soup pot, added salt, then placed it on another hook and set it over the fire beside the little cauldron. He turned to the dead rooster on the floor.

"I know a rooster," he said, "that is about to understand the meaning of filling empty places. Nothing like chicken soup to fill the belly and comfort the ill. You, Sir Cockerel, are about to fulfill your great purpose. It is well you grew so large, hobbits have prodigious empty places, where their bellies are concerned."


	20. What Empty Places are For chapter 15

_Author's note: The quote from Gandalf isn't mine, darn it. The usual disclaimers apply._

**What Empty Places are For**

**Chapter fifteen**

Pippin had settled himself in the spare bed in the room he shared with Boromir's sons. Ruby had warmed his nightshirt and robe by the fire and even put a bed warmer between the sheets for him along with a stack of handkerchiefs on the small table beside his bed. As the Hobbit snuggled in, he thought about Boromir saying he had learned his fathering skills from his Hobbit friends and though Pippin was feeling sickly, he had to smile at the memory. Saro and Boromir had done a splendid job with their brood.

_It isn't as though they had the best examples from their childhoods, _he thought. _At least Boromir had his Mum for a while, and at least Denethor had not lost his mind when Boromir was small. But poor Faramir! What would he have done without his brother? I shudder to think! Even then, Boromir was learning how to be a father. And dear Saro… why, she had such a miserable time of it for so long. The only happiness she ever had was after she met Boromir. Their time together was so brief. At least I had my Diamond a little longer._

A tap on the door brought Pippin out of this reverie, and a very different Diamond poked her head into the room after Pippin called out hoarsely for the knocker to enter. Like Boromir, her hair was the color of red gold and her eyes were like green opals.

"Would you come to keep a fool of a Took company, Diamond?" Pippin asked. The lass skipped into the room. Under her arm she carried a little rag doll. Much of it's hair and one of it's eyes were missing. The young one sat on the side of Pippin's bed.

"Tilly is sick, too." She held the little doll out for Pippin to examine. "She needs some of Poppa's special soup. That would make her ever so much better."

"And is that what I smell cooking? Your Poppa's special soup?"

"Yes," answered the girl. "Perhaps you and Tilly could take your soup and medicine together?"

"Well, I certainly see no reason why not," Pippin answered. "Is there anything else she needs?"

"Well, she needs some of Uncle Faramir's medicine. It's very stinky, but it does make you feel better."

"It doesn't sound very pleasant, but if it will make her better, then perhaps she should have some."

"Yes, though she will complain very much." Little Diamond leaned close to Pippin and whispered, "She can be very, very _n-o-t-t-y _sometimes."

Pippin couldn't help grinning at her misspelling. "Well, perhaps if she has a _n-a-p _she won't be so _n-o-t-t-y_. Would she be comfortable enough here next to me?"

Little Diamond held the doll out at arm's length. "I think she will. Now, Tilly," Diamond said in a stern tone, "You are to lie here and take a nap with Uncle Pippin. Don't take on so!" Diamond shook a finger at Tilly. "You are being very naughty! You should be ashamed! What? You want Uncle Pippin to hold you? I shall ask him. Uncle Pippin, would you hold her? She says she will take a nap if you hold her." The little lass held the battered doll out to Pippin. Pippin took the doll and tucked it into the crook of his arm.

"I'm sure she will be quite comfy here with me," he said.

"Good!" Diamond beamed, "I have so much work to do! My other babies need to be looked after. Lilas has a dirty nappy, Rosie is crying for her Mummy and Marigold has spilt tea on herself and all over the table. Mummies and Poppas have to work so hard!"

"You are so very right," agreed Pippin. "You go and take care of your other babies, I shall take care of Tilly for you."

"Very well, then," nodded the child. "Uncle Pippin?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"When I grow up, will you marry me?"

Pippin hid his laughter under the guise of coughing. As soon as he collected himself, he replied, "I would be very happy to marry you."

"Goody, one less thing! Now I must go take care of my babies while Tilly and you have a nap." She hugged Pippin and kissed his cheek. "Take your rest, now," Diamond admonished. "And Tilly, you must behave for Uncle Pippin. He is to be your father, you know." She hopped down from the bed. As she walked out of the door she called out. "Only look what you have done, you are very naughty children!"

Pippin held the doll out at arm's length, unaware he was doing so in the exact manner little Diamond had done. He regarded the doll, brow drawn in contemplation. The little one-eyed doll stared back. With her head misshapen from years of being mothered by all of Boromir's daughters and rescued from Orcs and dragons by all his sons, the little doll looked world-weary, as though she had been witness to far too much.

"Well, Tilly," said Pippin. "How do you suppose Beornomir is getting along? I hope he is comfy enough. And you, my lass," Pippin cocked his head. "However do you manage to see, having but one eye? Perhaps I might make that a bit better for you."

He climbed out of the bed and knelt beside it, pulling out his baggage. After rummaging in it's contents a few minutes he found that for which he was seeking: his sewing kit. He always took it with him when away from home. Being once more a bachelor he didn't have a wife to see to his buttons and he sometimes lost a button or two. The laundress was so very busy betimes she would overlook a loose button, and Diamond Took had always checked them for him. In the kit were a few spare buttons, but none that matched Tilly's good eye, so he chose two matching buttons – the only two that did match, in fact.

He then climbed back into the bed. Taking Tilly in his lap, he pulled the remaining eye off – it was hanging on by only a few loose threads. "Now Tilly, you mustn't fret," he admonished. "This won't take long." Pippin's nimble fingers busied themselves, and in a trice, the doll had a new pair of eyes. Once more he held the doll out at arm's length. "Now, then," he said. "I trust this is a better situation for you." Studying the misshapen head, Pippin squeezed it around in his hands until the stuffing filled the head out properly. Tilly didn't look quite as world-weary now, but her hair was a hopeless tangle of yarn. She was bald in places as well. "Well, my lass," he said to the doll, "I've done all I can do for you just now. Perhaps Ruby can spare some yarn for your poor little head, so that you might once again have a proper head of hair. I hope your Mum will be happy with your new eyes."

"I'm sure Diamond will be pleased with the handiwork of her _betrothed_, my good gentlehobbit!" The door swung wide and Boromir walked in carrying a tray on which rested a crockery bowl of steaming hot soup.

"Boromir! Make some racket the next time, you nearly frightened me to death!"

"What? I seem to recall your saying we clumsy Big Folk make such a racket with our blundering through the wood that you scarce could see how we ever managed a successful hunt!" Boromir placed the tray on Pippin's bedside table. "Any road, I must remind you the High King has declared my humble, _clumsy,_ _blundering _self a Hobbit. Besides, if I am to be your, _ahem_, father-in-law, kindly show me the respect due to me! Also, I should like to know... how long have you been conversing with dolls?"

Pippin grinned sheepishly. "Not since I was but a wee lad held thrall by my sisters," replied the Hobbit. "To be honest, they aren't known for their witty remarks, but for a lonely Hobbit they will do in a pinch… _little fellow_!"

"I see you are not so ill that you cannot hold your own." Boromir handed Pippin a napkin and a soup spoon, then placed the tray in Pippin's lap, dislodging Tilly from her spot. Sitting at the foot of the bed, Boromir picked up Tilly and examined Pippin's handiwork. "I see you have not been idle. Diamond will be well pleased. She will not fail to notice Tilly now has green eyes. These buttons are quite costly, Pippin. A child may not know enough to appreciate this, but I thank you. The price of those buttons is greater than many such toys."

He looked at Pippin, wondering why the Hobbit had said nothing. Pippin was fanning his open mouth with one hand. At last he gave Boromir an accusatory look and said "What is in this soup? Dragon's breath?"

"Oh, dear! Please accept my apology, I should have warned you," Boromir grinned. "To answer your question, yes, it does have Dragon's Breath in it; Dragon's Breath peppers, and my hottest onions. We used to have this back home when we had a cold, Faramir and I. It is quite restorative, I assure you."

The soup must not have been too spicy for Pippin, though. Once he was aware of the peppers, he set to the bowl of soup with a will. No more had he finished it than Boromir quietly whisked away the bowl along with the spoon and the napkin, then pulled from his pocket a small jar sealed with a cork.

"I take it this is Faramir's medicine my 'future wife' warned me about? Pippin said, eyeing the jar suspiciously.

"That it is," replied his friend. "The children are right about the smell, but it is quite effective. You need only rub a little on your chest. I'll just fetch some chamomile tea to help you rest whilst you're doing that."

When Boromir returned with Pippin's tea he could smell the foul odor of the medicinal rub. Pippin was holding his nose.

"_Faugh! _ Borobeer, it sbells like cat's biss and Orc sweat! I thag you very buch, but bust I be subjected to such torbent?" Pippin complained.

Boromir laughed and handed Pippin his tea. "I am sorry for the smell, but soon you'll see the good of it. For all I know, it may very well have 'cat's piss and Orc sweat' in it, in fact I would not be in the least surprised. But you'll do well to trust me in this matter. I know it is difficult to do, but you must try to inhale deeply, so that the vapors can do their work."

Pippin sighed. "Very well, then. How fares your other guest?"

"Oh, he is still napping. Rather fond of naps he is, I suspect. As soon as he wakes, I shall introduce him to the children. I took the liberty of posting a letter to Merry. I should be most pleased to introduce our new friend to he and his family, and to Faro. Besides, I expect Faro misses his father." Boromir paused to take a sip of his own tea. "Please, do stay in bed and recover soon," he continued. "We need you well as soon as is possible. I have posted a letter to Faramir as well, and asked for assistance in building your library. Also I wrote to the High King. Aragorn will be most pleased with this effort, and I expect he will spare no expense to help us. Also, there is the Yule feasting to think upon. Now that you are ill, I'll need to call on Merry, Theo and Faro to make a list of families in need of meat, bread and drink. Bree can be handled by myself and my own children."

"Then I shall make every effort to hasten the return of good health," Pippin agreed. "But Boromir, there is one more thing I should like to do after Yule. Would you accompany me to the graves of my daughters, and of Diamond?"

"Most certainly," Boromir said softly and kindly. "I would be most honored to do so. In return, I should like to ask you to accompany me to the graves of my firstborn, Faramir, and that of his mother. And though Saro is here near my home, I should like to have you visit her grave with me as well."

"Yes, yes, we should do all those things, my friend. It is time to let them go, now, so that they – and we – may find peace."

Pippin watched Boromir sip his tea, then hang down his head. The Hobbit watched a single teardrop fall with a soft splash into Boromir's teacup. Pippin put aside his own cup, crawled from beneath the blankets and placed a hand on Boromir's shoulder as his friend softly wept. The Hobbit took one of his handkerchiefs and handed it to Boromir.

"I recall a certain Wizard," Pippin said soft and low, "who once said to me, _'I will not say_ _do not weep, for not all tears are an evil_.' And at least, after all this time, it has been my turn to hand _you _a handkerchief."

The jest, gentle and small though it was, served in easing Boromir's heart. He smiled at his friend and waved his hand in the direction of the bed. "You should be resting, not comforting me, Peregrin Took."

"Then be at rest, yourself, you great goose!"

"May the both of us soon find respite in that regard." Boromir sipped his tea once more, the shadow on his heart having diminished somewhat. "Pippin?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you so very much for coming for a visit. Many Hobbits have I learned the good of, some few I love as family. But you, my dear friend…"

"I know, and I assure you the sentiments are returned. You've made a wonderful Hobbit, Boromir. Strider would be most pleased. And thank you for coming to Great Smials and rescuing me from myself."

"Then allow me to say, Pippin, one Hobbit to another, you are most welcome. That is what friends do, you know, just as you said the day I first met my Saro. I am most Blessed among Men, er, _Hobbits_, to count myself befriended by Merry and your most Tookish self."

"Yes, I quite agree!"

Boromir took both of their cups. He carefully set them aside, then took one of Pippin's pillows and gave him a playful smack with it. "_I quite agree _indeed! Under those blankets with you now, soldier! You'll not lollygag in bed forever, we've much to do!"

Pippin complied. The tea was making him drowsier than he had thought it might, and he yawned hugely. Boromir watched as his favorite Took's eyes drooped, then closed in sleep. Tucking Tilly under the blanket next to Pippin, Boromir grinned. His youngest daughter would be most pleased to find her "future husband" taking such good care of the worn little doll.

"Rest well, my friend," Boromir said softly. "You are weary from illness and much heartache. May we find our way through this dark time together." He rested his palm on Pippin's forehead a moment. The Hobbit had begun sweating and his breathing was now easier, sure signs the soup and the medicinal rub were doing their work. "I have said it a thousand times, and I'll say it once more: _Hobbits! _Someone really should have warned me about Hobbits."

He rose and left the room, pulling the door almost shut before sparing one more glance inside. He watched Pippin's chest rise and fall a moment, smiled, shook his head and closed the door.


End file.
